A New Epoch II: Rising Dusk
by A-l-I-c-I-a-H-o-L-l-I-e
Summary: Sequel to A New Epoch. Phoebe is leading a blissful life. That is until the Volturi return for revenge. Only this time, they have the upper hand – the perfect weapon, the perfect plan. Is all hope lost?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the sequel to A New Epoch found here:

.net/s/5190532/1/A_New_Epoch or if that doesn't work on my profile.

WARNING: Please, PLEASE go read A New Epoch first, if you haven't already. This story might not make any sense if you don't. And if you start reading right here, you'll ruin the entire plot of my first story. If you think you'll enjoy this story, _I_ think you'll enjoy my other one. GO! This is set after Breaking Dawn, so beware of spoilers.

Please enjoy and remember… reviews help the writing process!

Rated T just in case

Summary: Sequel to A New Epoch. Phoebe is leading a blissful life. That is until the Volturi return for revenge. Only this time, _they _have the upper hand – the perfect weapon, the perfect plan. Is all hope lost?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned (except for new ones I have created), the amazing Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

Prologue:

They had returned, as we knew they would. Only this time, they had the upper hand – the perfect weapon. We were all going to die or suffer a fate worse than death itself. There was no possibility of us winning.

* * *

_Vampire love is odd, all vampires know that. Sometimes it takes months to develop, though the bond, the need to be near each other is unbreakable before the realisation. Sometimes, it happens immediately, love at first sight. But it is always permanent and unbreakable. We need each other like we need blood. _

* * *

~ Chapter One ~

Bliss described my life perfectly right now – I honestly couldn't be happier. For starters, I had Alec, my true love. I also had the best family anyone could ever hope for – the Cullens. The only thing clouding all of this was the fact that the vampire 'royal family' were out to get me and everyone I loved, including most of the vampire community. But I wasn't worried – Jasper wouldn't let me be. I was also growing slightly cocky – I knew the Volturi barely had a chance against us.

It was just four months since the Volturi came to visit, though it felt like years. I could recall it as clearly as though it happened yesterday. It was a happy memory for me, aside from the obvious 'near death' bit. It was the first time I had met Alec. I could hardly believe when I had first heard about Alec and his sadistic sister Jane, I assumed they were both evil, when it was only Jane.

My powers were coming along nicely – I barely needed any concentration now to use any power. I was disappointed to learn that any of the Volturi's powers that I didn't use at the time were now impossible to use. So, in a way I was _almost _looking forward to the Volturi's return. _Almost_ but not quite.

Alec's eyes were now a light butterscotch, whilst mine were still a disconcerting shade of red. It was rather annoying being a newborn. Not even the strength could persuade me otherwise.

I had done a little research (with the aid of Jasper, Carlisle and Alec) on Vampire History but I could tell it would be a long process, which is what I liked best about it. I had mainly been philosophising about vampire love. It was strange how impossibly strong it was. Unnatural in theory, but natural in practice. Like vampires I suppose.

We were even considering moving, though there were a few issues with this – for starters, Bella was reluctant to leave Charlie 'all on his own', though we all knew this was not the case – slowly but surely, Sue had been getting rather close to Charlie. There was also the matter of the wolves – Jacob was somewhat reluctant to leave his pack behind. He had grown to embrace the idea of being pack leader – if only to command Leah. Seth was planning to come with us if we moved, no matter how much scolding Leah did. Even if we did move, it was a rather long and tedious process – getting into a new school (aside from Alec and myself who were planning to go on a romantic month or longer holiday), making new birth certificates, finding a sufficient location…a couple of months at least.

Though I had only been a vampire several months, it felt like years. I even found it hard to believe I had never been a Cullen. I was so lucky to have such an amazing family. I was incredibly close to everyone, especially Alice, Bella, Nessie, Jake, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. And of course, Alec. Especially Alec.

I found it hard to believe that I had ever been human. I had an odd opinion of humans now. They were obviously a much weaker species, prey, but at the same time, I had a kind of respect for them. They didn't deserve to die, no one did. I tried to put my family out of my mind as it was too dangerous to have them there but I couldn't help it. We, like Alec and myself had an unbreakable bond. But I couldn't have them in my life. I didn't even know what Carlisle had told the police and I definitely didn't want to know. I was avoiding the news at all costs, which is why Vampire History and Alec were good – they kept me preoccupied.

And best of all, Alice had had no vision of the Volturi's return. Yet.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Please review, as they are what keep me writing...! (I'm open to critism, as long as it's constructive). I also accept anonymous reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter Two ~

Alec and myself we snuggled quite comfortably on the loveseat, ignoring the gazes that just read 'cute' from the rest of the Cullens, Jake and Seth.

"I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for their religion - I have shuddered at it. I shudder no more. I could be martyred for my religion. Love is my religion. And I could die for that. I could die for you," he whispered in my ear. I giggled. One good thing, possibly the _only_ good thing about your soul mate being in the Volturi for the past 400 years was all the arts he had learnt, which meant he was incredibly romantic most of the time and I was a sucker for romance.

"Don't even mention dying for me. We have eternity, remember? Anyway, it would be me dying for you"

"Nonsense. I would die for you"

"Nu-uh – I wouldn't let you"

"Uh-uh"

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-uh"

As always, our mini-squabbles ended in a tickle/kiss fight. This was the reason I loved our childish arguments. Though rather mature on the outside, secretly we were big kids on the inside, when in the mood to be. Though most of the time spent with Alec was romantic time, it was always enjoyable time.

"Don't you ever get lonely, Seth?" I asked, when done with my fight.

"Nah, not really. I mean I've got you guys and there's always Leah if I ever get desperate…" We all laughed. I mean, I had nothing against the girl but she avoids vampires as much as un-humanly possible and woe betide you if you catch her on a bad day. "Besides, I know that one day, I'll meet her". I smiled at him. You really couldn't help but love the guy. I was surprised he didn't have girls swooning after him already.

"Oh, by the way Phoebe…guess what I have for you…" Edward grinned. I groaned – you didn't need Alice to know that my car had arrived – finally. I was secretly thrilled about it, though. All my life I couldn't wait to drive and now I was being given the absolute freedom. "Come on…let's go". He was so eager for me to see my new car that he was dragging me to the garage, though there was no reason for it, at all.

I gasped when I saw it - it was even more gorgeous than I imagined in the flesh, so to speak. As suspected, a Bugatti Veyron, in black and grey. I hugged Edward tightly. "Forget what I may have said before – I love you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Glad you like it" he laughed. I hugged him once more before sprinting to it and flinging open the door. I was surprised to see Alice already in the backseat, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Well, go on then. I've been waiting, you know"

"Couldn't you just have foreseen what time I would get in?"

"You kept changing your mind"

Edward slid in beside Alice and then Alec entered in the passenger seat. Then Jacob attempted to get in.

"Jake!" I complained. "There's not enough room – it's only got four seats! We can't fit the entire family in".

"Hmm…you're right. Good bye Alec". He pulled Alec gently but forcefully out and took his seat.

"Don't look at me like that. I helped Edward with this car. I deserve first ride _and_ shotgun. Besides, I was the first to teach you. I get rights!"

"Fine! Sorry Alec, you'll get next ride, I promise" I sighed. He grinned and waved me off as I drove out of the garage. It rode like a dream and went nearly as fast as running. Nearly, but not quite. Nothing compared to running, except when you were beaten by a wolf.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter Three ~

When everyone had gotten bored of my newly acquired driving skills and my absolutely fabulous car, I realised that I was thirsty. And dangerously close to humans. Luckily I was close to my house so I pulled in to the garage and went to see if anyone would come with me. Hunting was more fun when you had competition.

"Alice!" I exclaimed joyously at the sight of Alice flicking through a magazine on the sofa.

"Sorry, but no. I just fed the other day and if I drink anymore I'll burst. I genuinely feel bloated. Everyone else is the same as well, so don't waste your time". Of course, she'd already foreseen me.

"Isn't there anything I can say? You're not really gonna make me go on my own are you?" I pouted.

"Sorry – the pouting only works when I do it. Go on, I can tell you're thirsty. It's remarkable how you can forget or ignore the fact that you're thirsty. You're so lucky!" she told me.

"Huh, guess so. I'll just go then. On my own" I tried a small guilt trip but she was having none of it. Sighing, I dashed out of the house.

I soon stumbled upon a mountain lion and went in for the kill, savouring the quenching sensation. The fire was never truly conquered, but it was enough to satisfy me. I was not going to be selfish and greedy and ask for true disappearance of the burning.

No way was I ever going to change, not for any reason.

One lion was enough for me, for today at least so I wandered back to the house once I had discarded the body. It was not truly necessary, but always a precaution. Humans didn't tend to wander near our grounds as it was supposed to be private but hikers and tourists weren't to know this. It was better to use mere seconds of my time uprooting plant life to bury the body than to spend a lot longer dispelling the rumours sure to circulate when a hiker happened upon an animal drained completely of blood.

I contemplated Nkechi's way of life as I headed back to my house. I also wondered how long a time limit I had to carry out my promise to visit her before the Volturi came. I was banking on at least a couple of months. Though I seriously doubted any of 'Africa's Delights' could even come close to the taste of moose.

When I returned, I was surprised to find the floor still empty. I was wondering what everyone was up to when I heard a moan. I looked around to see Alice crouched against the wall with her head was in her hands. I flew to her. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Headache" she mumbled, not looking up.

"Oh. But we don't…" Asudden, she was up and on her feet.

"Sorry. I get them sometimes. My vision goes as well. It's usually only Jasper that sees them. The others'll kick up a fuss if they knew. Nessie, you know. She's just…wrong. I love her and all, but I can tell she's not supposed to be – hybrid's by all rights just should not exist. That's assuming that vampires are meant to be, which they probably aren't but I'm not complaining. By the way, there's a thunderstorm coming in a couple of weeks and you know what that means!" she finished in a sing-song voice.

I trusted Alice, but I just had to be sure.

_Stupid headache. Who knows what I could have missed?_

I smiled to myself – yup, no more lies. I was glad I only occasionally used Alice's power, as I hated headaches as a human and as a vampire, like all things, the sensation was likely to be heightened. However, as Carlisle had informed me, more for other vampires than for me.

"Baseball!" I grinned at her. Vampire baseball was exhilarating and one of the best things about this way of life.

"Yay! If it wasn't for Global Warming I'd bet we'd have baseball games every other week" she sighed dramatically.

"I doubt even the disappearance of Global Warming would increase Forks' annual rainfall"

"Are you kidding?! I bet it would – it doesn't rain in Forks _every_ day".

"Hey Alice, do you fancy going shopping?"

"You say it as though you need to ask – you hardly need to be me to work that one out. Shopping is therapy! Do you know, we've only been shopping together once? Yet another reason to hate the Volturi – they prevented me from shopping in the sales. Ooh, can we take your car? It needs some TLC" she asked brightly.

"Erm, yeah about that – please could you calm it down a bit? You get a bit obsessive over clothes".

"It's part of my charm. Anyway, we aren't going clothes shopping. I went two weeks ago and got us all enough for at least a month. Well, maybe a little – you can never have too many clothes".

"And yes, we can take my car".

"Yay! To the Bugatti!" She charged off, tugging me with her.

* * *

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have had a ton of schoolwork. Hopefully I should be updating more regularly from now on.

How amazing was New Moon?!

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter Four ~

It occurred to me as I allowed Alice to drive my car that I had no idea what exactly we were shopping for. "Err…Alice?"

"Yes?" she turned to me, beaming. Strangely enough, it didn't frighten me when she turned her full attention and head to me, though we were going at nearly ninety miles an hour. I had complete faith in her. Plus we were indestructible, most of the time anyway. The only thing I was worried about was my glorious car. I'd always thought people were mad when they gave their cars a name, but now I was considering it…

"What exactly are we going shopping for?"

"Alec. He needs more clothes and I cannot _wait_ to refurbish his room. And you too – you need to dress to impress now"

"I do dress to impress!" I laughed. "Remember to not go overboard though"

"I promise" she said solemnly, turning back to the road ahead.

*

I repressed my grin as literally everyone stared after us with open mouths as we walked around the shopping mall. You'd think they'd have a bit more respect, or maybe the thought not to do it in the first place. The latter being preferable. I mean, I know we are 'beautiful' in human standards, but come on!

My phone buzzed in my pocket, distracting me. Alice carried on walking whilst I checked the caller ID – Carlisle. What could he want? This was either really good or really bad. Cautiously, I pressed answer.

"Hello Carlisle" I began, nervously.

"Phoebe" he greeted me. "Where are you?" he questioned.

"Shopping. With Alice" the last part was obvious and unnecessary but my nervousness often made me a babbling idiot.

"In public?"

"Yes". This question worried me. Is it possible to name me a _private_ shopping mall?

"You might want to get somewhere more private," Carlisle suggested. Why? Alice was suddenly tugging me away, heading to the car park. She unlocked the car and seated me in the passenger side, then slid into the driver's seat. She started the ignition and sped off. I had nearly forgotten about Carlisle in the sudden rush. Obviously Alice had foreseen Carlisle's message and knew I would react badly in public. And probably needed to be near home because Carlisle needed to see me urgently. I was suddenly grateful for the fact that I barely used a power when I was out having fun. I didn't want to know prematurely.

"I am now".

"Good good. I don't really know how to soften the blow with this so I'll just go ahead and say it. Your family want to see you" Carlisle spoke quietly. I didn't quite understand at first. Was this what all this fuss was about? Then it dawned on me.

"No! They can't! They can't know about me. What did you tell them? No, I don't want to know, but it wasn't good enough! I don't want them to see me. You told them no, right?" I turned slightly hysterical. My human family were important to me. I couldn't do this to them.

"I tried, I really did but they have a rather good threat involving the police and various other authoritative forces unless they see you and know you're well. Your mother is a rather forceful being and has already arranged a time and date. If you don't attend, well, best not to think about it. Don't worry, though. It'll all turn out for the best. We've got sunglasses, a speech and a plan for you"

I just nodded numbly, forgetting Carlisle was on the phone and not face to face. Alice eased the phone out of my grip.

"Carlisle? She's fine. Just taking it in. We'll be there in minutes" she ended the call and began rubbing my knee comfortingly. "Try it yourself" she suggested. It took me a while to work it out but when I did I realised it was genius. I used her power to see the outcome of every detail I could possibly do. I concentrated fiercely on Eve and my mother, something I had never done before. Because they were humans, each possibility was fuzzy in both picture and sound and it soon became impossible to make anything out.

"Nope. Can't see anything clear enough" I confessed after a while, utterly frustrated.

"Thought as much" she replied sadly.

*

On arrival at the house, everyone was crowded in the living room, waiting anxiously. I felt immensely gratified at their concern. Sure, they were probably worried about exposure, but, although I knew my mother was way too over-protective, I knew there was only the slimmest chance she would _actually_ tell people about us. The only thing I was concerned about was involving them. It was dangerous, not only for them to be around me, but for my mother who had been incredibly fragile ever since my father's death. This could shatter her.

"Phoebe" Carlisle stopped his pacing. "I – "

"I don't want details. Just this plan" I said, direct and to the point. Alec was at my side, his arm around my waist.

"Of course. As I said, we have sunglasses. Your mother insisted upon this meeting being in public, and with just you there. Alone."

"I'll be close by though, don't worry" Alec whispered, his arms tightening their grip.

"No. I'd prefer it if you didn't" I whispered back. I saw the disappointment in his face, just for a split second but then it was replaced by a weak smile.

"Whatever you want" he replied.

"Where did she specify?" I asked.

"She doesn't know the Forks area very well, so I made a suggestion of the car park just outside the forest and she agreed. That way, you can make a quick getaway if necessary and the wind always blows so if you stand in the right position, you won't be tempted. Bella has prepared a speech which covers the basis and reveals just the right amount of information. The meeting is in two days at ten o' clock".

"Right" I nodded in a businesslike manner. "Bella, can I see the speech?"

"Of course" she held out a piece of paper, which I took.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D

I can't believe it's nearly Christmas/my birthday – this year has gone so quick! :o


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter Five ~

I adjusted the sunglasses and nervously stared around the rarely-used car park. The few hikers that did arrive stared at me curiously before hurrying on their way. It was understandable that they were staring – only the tiniest chink of sunlight was breaking through the clouds so there really was no need for the sunglasses and I was after all, doing absolutely nothing except waiting and had been for the past half hour. I was starting to get panicky – they were over twenty five minutes late. Did this mean they were planning something, like bringing along a camera crew or an entire police station?

I saw them approaching, my mother purposefully, my sister timidly.

I waited in the shadows, suddenly fearful. My position was just so, that they would be able to see me, but I would be out of the sun. At least, until the right moment. The wind was also blowing in exactly the right way so I would not be able to smell them. If I held my breath and didn't breathe through my nose, I would be fine. In theory.

My dead heart rose just a little when I knew my family would be able to see me. It fell abruptly with sickening speed when my mother walked right past me, oblivious to the fact that I was her daughter. Eve followed suit. They didn't recognise me.

This fact was more pain than anything, even my Change.

"Mum" I began, forgetting the fact that my voice was unrecognisable, moving closer to her. She turned, startled. Then she saw me. Then she screamed.

She turned quickly and took off, pulling Eve along with her who was stubbornly refusing to move.

"Eve!" she yelled, terrified. Eve shook her head.

"I want to talk to her" she replied fearlessly.

My mother stared at her for a few seconds, biting her lip. She shrugged, whispered in her ear and continued to run, all the while not looking at me once. Eve then turned to me, half-smiling. She paused, then strode forwards, stopping just paces in front of me.

"It's really you, isn't it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes" I replied, smiling. That was all she needed. She took the last few steps and hugged me tightly, knocking the breath out of even me. Luckily the wind had chosen to blow at just that moment. When she had finished, she backed off again, staring down at the parts of her flesh that would have made contact with me. When she looked up, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I thought she were dead" she accused me angrily. "Do you have any idea…"

"Yes –"

"No you don't!" she shook her head. "The tears, the _pain_ I went through…I kept blaming myself. I had to give statements telling people you were _dead_! And here you were all the while. Cold and beautiful. What are you?"

"Vampire" I whispered, ignoring the pain from her words. That would come later, in private.

"Makes sense I guess" she said numbly. "So you drink blood then? You gonna drink mine? Mum's?"

"No!" I replied, horrified. "That's the very reason why I couldn't see you. I drink animal blood but the temptation is still there. Especially for a newborn like me. If you know what's good for you you'll go as soon as you can because every second you're here you're slipping further and further into danger".

"So you'd drink me if I wasn't your sister?" she asked, lip curling up in disgust.

"No! believe me when I say I haven't even_ touched_ a drop of human blood. I think if I did, there'd be no going back. _Please_ can you go back to mum?" I begged.

"Don't you want to talk to me?" she smirked. "And why the _hell_ are you wearing sunglasses?"

"More than anything else in the world, but the last thing I was is to kill you" she stiffened at the word 'kill'. I smiled faintly and removed the sunglasses. She took an audible gasp and instinctively took a step back.

"I guess I'd better go then. Don't worry, we'll make up some story about you. You'll be safe, wherever you are. No one will know" she paused. "Am I ever going to see you again? I miss you" I smiled faintly and recalled some lyrics.

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again, some sunny day". Eve laughed then abruptly stopped as I raised my arm out of the shadows and into the sunlight where it threw diamond-like patterns.

"Is that what the sun does to you? Makes you sparkle?"

"It's because I am living stone. Each little cell in my skin has become a separate facet with a prism-like quality that reflects the light, so yup – I sparkle. Kinda annoying but at least it doesn't burn us. Horror writers never get anything right" I scoffed.

"Did it hurt?"

"Wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy".

"Take that as a yes then. I guess I'll see you then, Pheb" she waved awkwardly and ran after my mother. I waved too, just a second too late. I too turned and ran back to the forests of home to let the pain take over.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D

My aim is to try and update every Monday so I'll just take the opportunity to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter Six ~

The pain wasn't as bad as expected. They seemed to be getting along fine without me and, after all, none of this was strictly _my_ fault.

Alec was anxiously awaiting my arrival on the porch step. I flew to him and we embraced.

"How'd it go?" he murmured. I couldn't bear telling him, so I showed him instead, using Nessie's power. "Ah. Could have been worse" he noted, rather optimistically.

"Barely. I didn't stick to the speech at all" I responded.

"At least they won't say anything. Alice said something about the game being today?" he frowned as he twirled my hair around his finger. "And then your family went kind of hyper?"

"Ooh! See you soon" I kissed him and dashed off to find Alice. It turned out she was in her room, trying on some baseball outfits.

"Phoebe! It went better than I thought it would. Not that I thought it would go terrible or anything" she grinned. "I told everyone, so don't worry. You game?"

"Totally. When is it?"

"Round about two. I can't tell_ exactly_ cause Jake and Nessie'll be there" she answered brightly.

"Excellent. Let's get going then" we got up and together we walked down to the foyer where everyone except Carlisle was gathered.

"We sure do like baseball" I grinned to Alec.

"Hmm, I noticed. Hyper is definitely the word to describe you lot" he replied.

"Well, yeah. Don't worry – I'm sure next time you'll be just as excited as us" I assured him.

"Oh no!" he groaned, but I could tell he was joking. He was eager for any opportunity to become more a part of our family, though in my opinion it was stupid. The vast majority of our family had accepted him without fuss. Of course, there are exceptions to every rule. But, I suppose I don't blame them. They have their reasons, Bella especially so.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, confused.

"He had to work" Alec responded.

"Such a shame" Alice added. "We ready to go?" she asked. We replied with a unanimous cheer.

I slipped my hand into Alec's and held it firmly all the way, eager to get the game going. I gazed up at the sky, loving the calm before the storm. I couldn't put it into words quite why it was my favourite type of weather but I loved the feeling in the air – the sense of the oncoming.

Jasper and Emmett set out the bases while we lounged on the ground, discussing teams. I was to be on a team with Jasper, Alice, Jacob and Esme whilst the other team consisted of Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, Edward and Alec. Nessie would umpire.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you" I told Alec, grinning.

"As if!" he retorted, beaming. I laughed, ruffled his hair and sped off to field.

"Ready Alice?" I called.

"Always" she answered smiling, though I couldn't help but notice her wince in pain slightly. '_Poor Alice_' I thought to myself. I'd barely used her power ever since she informed me that it caused her pain. Truth be told, I didn't want to go through unnecessary pain. I also couldn't help but notice Edward's concerned glance at Alice. I projected my shield around my team so Edward wouldn't be able to read our thoughts. Edward playfully glared at me, whilst Bella laughed.

"Let the game commence!" Emmett announced, grinning like a maniac. Something about baseball made us unexplainably happy.

And so the game began.

It was a lot of fun, except when people cheated, but luckily Nessie seemed to have a 360 degree view of everything and soon sorted out any squabbles. Jacob was enjoying himself more than most, especially when he outrun one of us.

It seemed to go far too quickly – we swapped after what seemed like half an hour. We knew we were limited to until the rain fell as even _we_ couldn't get a full-on game in the sheer amount of rain that Alice had expected to fall.

Our time was coming to an end – we could sense the impending rain. I could also sense something else – this was going to be one hell of a storm. I could almost feel its movement. The sky grew darker and the thunder louder.

From out of the shadows they came.

I didn't even have to warn anyone – no one did. We saw them at the same time – the reoccurring nightmare. The Volturi.

They moved rapider than last time – eager to meet us before we had time to react.

They reached us in less than five seconds, and stood less than twenty metres from our hastily formed line.

I spread my shield over the rest of my family and felt for the new powers – I could tell the entire Guard, including the wives had come to us, somehow in secret.

"Now is the time Zeus" Aro bellowed. I didn't realize he was hiding something underneath his black-as-night cloak. I didn't even bother figuring anything out – my mind was moving sluggishly, yet again. I obviously wasn't good in a crisis. I only concentrated on getting the powers.

Crocifissa had the power to develop powers. Dafne had the power of telekinesis. Terrence had the power of hypnosis. Fulgenzio had the power to heal. Ava had the power to see the unseen. Asudden, I could no longer sense anything. In fact, even my shield felt non-existent. Hurriedly I put it back up but could feel nothing at all.

I couldn't feel any of my powers.

I exchanged terrified looks with the rest of my family, who seemed to be in the same predicament as me. Jacob was in his wolf form, guarding Renesmee.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D

Hope you all had a brilliant Christmas ~ Happy New Year everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter Seven ~

"Cullens – so _very_ nice to see you again. Rather coincidental too – I did plan to meet you in your house, but this is even better. Oh, but where is Carlisle?" Aro asked, hungrily surveying us as you would if you were selecting a puppy from a litter for your new pet. Which is probably what we would become to him if he had his way.

"Like we're gonna give you the answer to that" Emmett snarled.

"Oh, aren't you?" Aro turned to him and strode forward, Renata in tow. Alec stealthily made his way over to me, without attracting too much attention to himself. He smiled a small, sad smile which I returned before standing directly in front of me protectively.

"Back off" Rosalie hissed, taking a protective stance just in front of Emmett.

"You instead then?" he asked, mid-step.

"None of us! Carlisle is in England, revisiting his hometown" Esme lied defiantly.

"So he just left you, Esme?" he now turned to her.

"Yes" she said firmly.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind…well I'd force you anyway so it's best to just –" with lightning speed, Emmett was at Aro's side, about to wrestle him to the ground when out of nowhere, Caius had a hold of him. I couldn't believe my eyes – _Caius_ had hold of _Emmett_? What on Earth was going on?

"Thank you Caius" Aro smiled gratefully at Caius who grinned back at him . "Now – Esme?"

"I told you where he is" Esme replied.

"Of course. You won't mind if I check with Emmett then?" he reached out and touched Emmett's temple, ignoring the curses coming from Emmett's mouth. I prayed that he would block out Carlisle's location or make up a lie but I knew it was fruitless. Carlisle didn't deserve this. Damn Aro with his stupid ability!

"Ah, the hospital. Of course. So very…'Carlisle' to be saving lives unnecessarily while the _real_ danger is for the ones he loves. Demetri – go fetch! Try not to scare the humans too much but it can't help to have witnesses to you dragging a well respected doctor out of the door, kicking and screaming. Well, maybe not kicking and screaming but I'm sure he won't be too happy about it. Pip pip! Cheerio!" Aro ordered. Demetri saluted and sped off in hunting mode. Cleary, the hunger for power had gone to Aro's head as no one in their right mind says 'pip pip' or 'go fetch' to a vampire.

"Now, I suspect you're rather clueless, Cullens as to this whole affair so I'll enlighten you. Basically, you're ours for the taking. You've lost! Actually, I'll save the gloating for when dear Carlisle arrives. But to pass the time I will introduce you to my son. Meet Zeus". From under his cloak, he produced a baby with floppy sandy hair and penetrating azure eyes – a hybrid.

"Well, not _technically_. _Technically, _it's Demetri's but in essence he is mine. Unfortunately, the Carrier died but she wouldn't have been much use. We have better for that use. Anywho, as you can see he's _very_ powerful, even at one month old. It seems all hybrids can penetrate shields and he can remove a vampire's power, as he has done to you" he continued smugly.

"Isn't that a bit stupid?" Emmett asked from his head-locked position.

"Oh heavens no! It's only temporary you see. Your powers _may_ be returned shortly once we are satisfied with you. Ah! Carlisle! So good to see you again! Demetri I must congratulate you once again!"

I wasn't surprised to see Carlisle not resisting one bit. I bet Demetri didn't even have to threaten him. He probably walked out with Demetri the moment he saw him. Why did he have to be so _nice_? Granted, he wouldn't have stood a chance outrunning Demetri, but just a little resistance couldn't have hurt. Demetri wouldn't dare hurt him – he knew how much he meant to Aro.

Carlisle joined our line after an embrace full of emotion with Esme.

"How sweet! Now, down to business. It was your own fault, you know. You should have closer relations with your friends. May I suggest daily check-ups? Not that you'll be needing to do that now" he laughed. "You may also want to try investigating the root of any rumours you hear. The vampires that did arrive after hearing the rumours were dealt with adequately".

"I'm sorry? And what rumours?" Carlisle asked, like all of us, fearing the worst.

"You'll find out soon enough. And the rumours no longer matter. I don't really know where to start with the rest to be honest. Let's have some questions then"

"When the hell are you going to let me go and why the hell am I not kicking your ass, you bastard?" asked Emmett.

"You really are quite thick aren't you? Aro has previously explained this and you must think _we're_ thick if you think you're going to be free anytime soon," Caius hissed in his ear. Aro sighed in disapproval.

"Manners cost nothing Caius. Any further questions?"

"Explain Zeus" Alice demanded.

"Of course, Alice. Well, as I said I had a moment of genius and decided to 'experiment' with my own hybrids. I deemed myself too old to create it myself, so I selected Demetri for the job. We then saved one of our meals to Carry the hybrid. It wasn't easy but after several weeks little Zeus was born. Nothing could be done to help the Carrier – she was dead within moments and had no visible potential powers. Zeus has grown at an astounding rate and has powers beyond what I had hoped for. Except, of course for you Phoebe" he smiled at me. I glared back.

"We have spent the first month of his life practising and developing his powers so that he is of an acceptable state in which to be of use. Full credit goes to Crocifissa for the developing part of this. I hoped that it also meant that Alice could not see any of our masterful planning, and by jove, it did! Don't you love hybrids? I think that's more than enough explaining for now. Time to put Phase Two of my genius plan into action!" he motioned to the Guards who sidled forwards and went to take hold of us from behind. Aro clapped in delight.

I prepared to attack, dismissing the consequences and repercussions. I had to protect Alec, and, if possible, the rest of my family. I was the only one with the strength to do it. I sidestepped Alec and sprang at Felix, who was headed for me. In one easy move, he twisted me so that he had control and I was powerless. "What the – ?"

"Fabulous! My theory is correct! I applaud you Zeus and you Phoebe for showing courage and proving me right. Zeus reduces a vampire to be virtually powerless – no newborn strength, no powers; no anything! The perfect weapon".

I watched my family prepare to fight in despair. Caius still had hold of Emmett, Heidi of Rosalie, Ava of Alec, Jane of Edward, Santiago of Bella, Chelsea of Alice, Afton of Jasper, Fulgenzio of Carlisle and Terrence of Esme. The rest were having a difficult time with Jacob, who was doing a marvellous job of protecting Renesmee.

"Run Jake!" Bella shouted seeing the terrifying predicament and also the fact that Jacob had a chance to get out of it. He turned his sorrowful eyes to her and I could practically hear his internal debate of fight or flee.

"Take Nessie and RUN!" Bella yelled.

That made up his mind. He howled and turned to Nessie, gently picking her up and placing her upon his back before taking off so fast he was little more than a blur. I could also practically hear his hopeful promise of 'I'll be back', but I knew it was far too dangerous for him to ever return.

"Demetri – I have little interest in the wolf-boy but the hybrid is a necessity" Aro called, completely at ease. Demetri took off after Jacob, along with another member of the Guard.

Aro turned to us gleefully. "Isn't it fantastic? Phase Two complete except for one minor detail. Everything is finally going my way, for once".

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I got a rather malicious hacker/virus and my computer had to be wiped. Luckily I have the story saved on my USB :D

* * *

~ Chapter Eight ~

We had lost. There was no possibility of us winning, no way out. Zeus gurgled happily, blissfully unaware of the predicament caused by his immense power. I snarled in Caius' face and struggled pointlessly in Felix's iron arms. Caius laughed.

"Tut tut Phoebe. Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders? Or is mummy dead?"

"NO!" I screamed. Caius just laughed, clearly delighted with my current predicament.

"I'm in control now" he spat in my face, smirking.

"Are you Caius?" Aro questioned, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes…along with you of course" he tipped his head dutifully.

"Good. Now then Phoebe, I can't tell you how nice it is to see you again, though I would have hoped in pleasanter circumstances. I hope you like my little creation. Quite a brainwave of mine, wasn't it? Now we can all come to Volterra, quietly, as I had hoped. Felix, though she won't be much of a threat I want you to ensure you never release her, at least until I say so. If she got loose, she could crash the plane and I am not in the mood to swim. Besides… well, you know" he chuckled to himself with a clearly private joke. "Have a nice journey Phoebe Volturi. Ah, to be finally saying that – more pleasure than you can ever imagine. Toodles". With that, he strode off.

I continued to struggle in Felix's iron grip. Even still a newborn it was impossible to escape. My upper body felt paralysed, held tight by Felix. A growl ripped through my chest. Felix chuckled.

"This should be fun, newborn," he whispered menacingly in my ear. That should have terrified me. But it didn't. Something even more terrifying was heading my way – Jane.

She grinned at me, flashing her perfect teeth. One could mistake it as a friendly greeting but soon I felt it. It could only compare to the pain of the Change. Every cell in my dead body was screaming in agony, begging for death to return. I felt like I was roasting on an open fire – my body _had_ to be blackened beyond any possible recognition. And I was conscious to endure every second, hearing nothing but my own screams, feeling nothing but my own pain. I could not even comfort myself by wrapping my arms around myself and dropping to the ground – I was still prisoner to Felix. The tribulation, the impossible lethal curse that I was forced to suffer went on for a millennia when mercifully the pain abruptly stopped. I looked up to see a scowling Jane.

"This isn't over. It's just the start. Aro won't be around you every waking hour and I can't tell you how much I enjoyed that. More than anyone I've ever done before. Maybe Izzy might be better but I very much doubt it. I shall enjoy having you around". Only the last bit was meant for all ears. The rest was mouthed.

"Jane! I thought I told you! We are _not_ to harm our guests," Aro scolded. I almost wanted to have him around me every hour, just so I would never have to feel that again. I knew that was impossibility though. That wouldn't be the last time I would have to suffer through the agonizing pain.

I waited impatiently in Felix's arms, ignoring Jane's glare and pushing away the terrifying fear I felt. I couldn't believe how helpless I was. I twisted round to see where Alec was but Felix gained a sense of enjoyment from twisting me back around so that it was impossible for even a glimpse of him.

"Phase Three" Aro announced, after speaking to us all. The Guard began to move slowly forwards, tugging us along with them. Only Carlisle and Esme didn't resist. Aro sighed and turned back to us.

"The Guard has been trained for this for centuries – do you really think you'll escape? You're only making it more difficult for yourselves, you know. You especially, Alec. If we had you, this would all be unnecessary". Alec snarled in response from behind me. His speech did nothing except fuel us more, though it came to no avail. I tried to organize my thoughts, but they were a mass jumble of worry and negativity, mainly about what was going to happen to us and Jake, and what had happened to the other vampires and my human family. Aro was practically dancing with joy all the way to the Volturi private jet.

It was fair to say that I more than hated the jet journey. Being prisoner in Felix's arms wasn't exactly comfortable, not to mention the fact I was standing opposite a Jane (who never ceased her glaring) and couldn't see Alec anywhere.

I overheard Caius ask Aro what would happen to Demetri and listened in intently.

"He knows what to do. I daresay he's caught wolf-boy already but I haven't heard anything. Don't lose faith, brother".

No new information then. I just had to hope that Jake would be able to outwit and outrun Demetri, no matter the sheer impossibility.

I replayed my short life through in my head, especially all of the parts with Alec. I had no idea what the future had in store for me; I didn't _want_ to know so I was living in the past.

Soon, the jet touched down on Italian ground and we were hauled out. I felt like I lost some of my dignity when Felix fireman-lifted me in order to run at vampire speed through Volterra.

I recalled the last time we were here – in happier times. Just me, Alec and Nkechi… my dead heart plummeted. I knew that Nkechi would be looking out for me. She would have been one of the first to hear the 'whispers', I just know it. She would have come for me; she would have been 'dealt with'. No…

I was no longer in awe of the beautiful Volturi castle, more in fear of it and what would await me there.

I let out a gasp when Felix jumped down a hole, which gave him something to laugh at. "Welcome home" he sneered, letting me down from the fireman-lift. I glared and looked at my surroundings. Above us was clear blue sky – we must have jumped down a manhole into the castle. We were in a musty tunnel with only darkness ahead. Felix grabbed my hand and frog-marched me onwards into the unknown. Too soon, we entered a large hall when Aro took charge once again.

"Welcome to Volterra – your home! Bring them!" some of the Guards left the hall, to return moments later with some rather dazed vampires.

I recognized most, if not all of them but could also recognize the look in their eyes. They too had been ridden of their powers and were tied to the Volturi by Chelsea. Their minds were powerless against it, but their eyes and their hearts knew exactly what was going on.

We were to become like them. Slaves to Aro.

I could see Peter, Charlotte, Nkechi, Baako, Gazini, Amun, Siobhan and Liam, among others.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Aro sang. "Of course, there are more to get, including little Renesmee and then more to execute. I cannot have powerless vampires in my Guard! The very thought! Vladimir was a lot of fun to do. Now there is only one of my predecessors to gather. Now, it is customary for me to know _all _about new Volturi. Let us start with Phoebe. And _this time_, we won't be hiding anything, will we?"

I tensed as he walked towards me. I could see the gleam in his eye and that, for some reason, frightened me more than anything else he had ever said, or done.

This time, it was only him prying through thoughts, as much as I willed just this one power to magically return to see what exactly Aro was planning. He pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Such a perfect life! Your love for your mother and sister makes me want mine to be alive, even if they were to be mere humans. However, you have, once again revealed yourself to the human world. Guards!" once again, the Guards disappeared only to return moments later with my mother and sister. Oh no! They looked positively terrified, even more so than the last time I saw them.

"LET THEM GO!" I bellowed. From behind me, Felix snickered. Aro looked at me piteously.

"I'm afraid vampire laws refuse to allow me to do so"

"SCREW THEM!" I yelled furiously.

"Alas, I cannot. However, seeing as they are your family, they too may possess superior powers so once again I give you two choices – for them to become your first human meal or be bitten".

* * *

Hehe, I love cliffies!

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this wasn't up earlier & leaving you all on a cliffy but I had loads of coursework :(

* * *

~ Chapter Nine ~

"_However, seeing as they are your family, they too may possess superior powers so once again I give you two choices – for them to become your first human meal or be bitten"._

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I thundered.

"Oh yes I can – your answer, please Phoebe?"

My mind ran through the possibilities but it was already veering to one, as I knew I would never forgive myself if I did the other. Heck, I knew it would be the same both ways.

"Tick tock" Felix whispered in my ear, prompting me to hurry up. I could practically hear him licking his lips mockingly.

"Bite them," I whispered, far too low for them to hear. I had to hope that somehow, miraculously they would completely forget this, as I knew they would never forgive me if they knew the truth. I knew _I_ wouldn't forgive me if I were them. I was being selfish by making them vampires, by not wanting to end the misery they would suffer at Aro's hands, by not wanting to feast on them. It would only be some other poor fellow with a life and a family if Aro had his way, anyway. Hundreds of poor fellows. Oh God…

"Just as I hoped. I myself shall do the honors. Prepare them" Aro's face was smug.

"At least give them morphine. It stops the pain. Have mercy, Aro, for once in your life" Carlisle spoke, clearly horrified by the events.

"And _where_ do you think I'll get morphine from, Carlisle? Do you think I carry it around with me at all times, just in case? The nearest hospital is miles away, it would probably take an hour of our time and that means another hour of having to wait for my newborns. No, they shall suffer just as you and I and everyone in this room did. That is the way of the vampire. That is the way that_ I_ shall have it. Guards!"

The Guards prepped Eve and my mother by thrusting them to the ground and exposing their necks.

"Phoebe! Help us, please!" my mother sobbed brokenly. I turned my head, unwilling to watch the act, unwilling to linger on the words. Felix turned it back, obviously getting his thrills from watching me suffer. I closed my eyes instead. All I could hear was their screams of pure agony. I recalled my Change with a shudder.

"Move them away but keep watch and alert me when it is almost over" Aro instructed. I swallowed a dry sob, refusing to show just how much it all hurt me.

"Now for the rest of the Cullens". One by one, he viewed the thoughts of the rest of my family, ending with Carlisle.

"I do so love young love" he exclaimed when finished. "I am so happy for you both, Phoebe and Alec. You all have such interesting pasts but now we look towards the future. Behold!" he produced several black-as-nights cloaks, caressing them gently. "These should fit you. I took extra care with yours, Phoebe, and I was most distraught to see your cloak Alec abandoned in place of my jewels in my safe. I shall be wanting those back by the way".

"Well you can't have them - I sold them" Alec called from behind me, his tone gloating.

"Such a shame – they were my favourites. Nevertheless, you shall make it up to me. Take them to their quarters; I shall speak to them later". Felix roughly shoved me out of the door, whilst I continued to struggle and try to catch a glimpse of Alec, albeit rather pointlessly. Once we had cleared the hall, Felix suddenly twisted me around and tightly pulled a dirty rag over my eyes so I couldn't see a thing.

"Much better" he announced and continued to prod me throughout the castle, grumbling to himself. I couldn't hear or sense any of my family so I presumed we had been split up, as had our rooms as Aro wouldn't want even the slimmest chance of us meeting up.

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes" Felix began to sing, loudly and badly.

"Shut up" I gritted my teeth.

"Ok" he agreed. We walked in silence for several seconds before "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want. I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha."

"Shut it" I warned.

"Fine. Let's play I spy with my little – oh, sorry, I forgot you can't see" he apologized, not meaning a word of it. "Ah, here we are. Room, sweet room" he threw me in a room, and I heard him shut the door with his foot. Then he removed my blindfold.

I noticed the room was quite grand – Aro obviously wanted to impress me or let me live in relative comfort for my stay. It had large proportions, though not as large as my proper bedroom, a large chez-long and plain décor. Looking around my room, I also failed to notice Felix. After a second look, I could confirm he wasn't in my room. I crept towards the door and put my ear to it, straining to hear. I couldn't hear anything. Cautiously, I pushed it open, inch by inch. Felix was not outside. I made a break for it, running faster than I'd ever run before, rooms and corridors passing me by in a blur.

I made the mistake of looking behind me. Then, I barreled, full force into something remarkably similar to a wall – Felix.

He threw back his head and laughed uproariously. "Bless" he patted my head with a fond smile. "You actually thought I'd left you?! No, I wouldn't do that so early on in our relationship" his laughter increased at the look on my face. "Don't worry. Soon, perhaps, but not until Aro is satisfied."

"Stop talking in riddles" I glared at him.

"They're only riddles for the moment. Soon they shall all make sense. Now, go to your room like a good little girl" he ruffled my hair.

I sighed and stomped my way rather gracefully to my room, Felix following behind, amused.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter ten ~

I was left waiting three days until Aro finally came. Was it possible to become insane in just three days? Because that's exactly what I was doing in those three days – going slowly but surely insane. I didn't have a single happy or uplifting thought. Three days was the time it took for the Change. Three lonely days with only Felix for company. And, worst of all, three days of becoming thirstier.

So when Aro came into my room, flanked by Guards, I wasn't in the best mood possible.

"Phoebe" he greeted me with a smile. I glared in reply. "Come" he gestured to the door. Reluctantly and slowly, I got up and followed him.

I could sense two hearts beating frantically, and I was frightened when it made me crave blood, and become thirstier but still I was dragged down endless corridors. Aro flung some double doors open grandly before studying my family, who were writhing in pain.

"They are going to be superb!" he exclaimed happily. I could hear the countdown of their last breaths, their last heartbeats. There wasn't much longer to go…I still had the chance to change my mind. I couldn't kill them though; I didn't have it in me.

Far too quickly their hearts beat their last, first Eve and then my mother and then my family were, like me, vampires. I didn't know whether it was a curse or a blessing, but at this moment in time, it was definitely a curse - Aro would try his best to get them on his side, see the Volturi as 'good'.

I watched with anxious eyes, holding my breath as Eve's eyelids fluttered. She sat up quickly and stared at us with big, round eyes. I repressed a shudder when I saw the colour and the fear behind them. After a silence that went on forever, she finally spoke in a high soprano voice, completely different to her human one.

"How the-? Who the-? What happened? I can't remember anything" she shook her head, dazed.

"You are a vampire Eve" Aro began.

"…_Seriously?!_ No way…you are kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not. Actually, I do not mean that, being a vampire is brilliant. For me, at least. I'm sure you shall love it, my dear Eve" Aro smiled kindly.

"Who are you all? And what is that…burning? My throat…" her hands flew to her throat, which she gently massaged.

"In due course, my dear. When your mother awakes I shall reveal all."

"Mother…" she said slowly. "Mother…" she repeated. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you are on about".

"Your mother… wait a minute, let me try something" Aro glided towards her and touched her temple. She recoiled as soon as he touched her skin, which was also the same second that he removed his hand. "Interesting… like little Alice you remember nothing of your human life… Ah, she awakes". My mother now began to stir. She too sat up, dazed and confused. Aro immediately went to her. "Hmm… again, interesting. Flickers. You two come with me and I shall explain all. Guards, go and fetch Alice, please". He glided out of the room, one arm around Eve, the other around my mother. Several of the Guards dashed out, returning with a calm, emotionless Alice, who wasn't catching my frantic eye.

I lost track of time so I had no idea how long it took Aro to 'explain' things but when he returned, he seemed happier than ever before.

"Sweet Alice!" he hugged her warmly, absorbing her thoughts. She scowled fiercely but replaced her carefully emotionless face when Aro pulled her back. "Ah ha, that makes sense. Very interesting…"

"Will you please just tell things as they are? I'm sick of your riddles and I've only been with you for three days!" I yelled, finally letting the pressure and the anger take control of me.

"Something caused your outburst, dear Phoebe?" Aro turned to me, surprised.

"YOU!" I was about to explain every single reason why I hated him, but stopped myself just in time. Truthfully, I didn't want to upset or anger him for fear of what it might result in, in the future. I wanted to shout and scream and bring the castle down like a little child but I knew I shouldn't. I wanted…to kill him. "And your riddles. Just, please, tell it straight. _What_ is 'interesting'?" I added meekly.

"I wouldn't be an evil genius villain if I told you everything. Figure it out; it's rather simple if you think about it. I'm surprised we haven't noticed before" he grinned.

Try as I might, I could come up with no possible solution.

"Doesn't _seem_ simple" I spoke finally.

"A shame – I assumed you more intelligent. Anywho, Guards! I require Eleazar to see what powers my newborns possess. Crocifissa can only work if she knows the power".

"Have we heard from Demetri yet?" Caius asked.

"Alas, no. I suspect he is having difficulties. You yourself know how fast werewolves can run and how similar the shape-shifters are to them. Nonetheless I shall contact him". He exited the room along with several Guards, leaving Eve, my mother, myself, Caius and a few Guards. Caius smiled nastily.

"How does it feel to be powerless, Phoebe?" he asked smoothly.

"I should imagine like you feel everyday" I retorted.

"Smooth move. Except I won't be 'powerless' for very much longer. You see, we don't really like any vampires that are not like us in our ways. So we have a plan. We're going to use you as a gateway for collecting powers and then when you have all of the powers, we shall slaughter the rest. Then, we shall use Zeus to inflict your powers on ourselves and then slaughter you. Pure genius. My idea, of course. You don't know how frustrating it is to see all of these worthless vampires like you with all of these amazing powers and to stand there and have _nothing_" he hissed in my ear. I stared at him in horror. He cackled.

"No…"

"Oh yes" he smirked.

When Aro arrived back, he saw my horrified face. "What's the matter Phoebe?"

"I told her our plan," Caius told him solemnly.

"Ah…no need to look like it's such a bad thing. It's for the best" he said in a soothing comforting tone. I however was in shock. "Phoebe…" he sounded worried now. "What is it that distresses you exactly? It's not all bad"

"She just doesn't like any part of it" Caius answered for me.

"Well, she has no choice in the matter really. If only you had been co-operative, it would all have been so much simpler" Aro replied sadly, with a sigh. "Take them to their quarters" he ordered.

* * *

Review! They really make my day! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I am really really really _really _sorry I haven't been updating, but I've had quite alot on, namely ICT coursework. But, hopefully I should be updating regualrly again! Here's a longish chapter:

* * *

~ Chapter eleven ~

The Guards shoved us roughly through the castle, before splitting us up and then throwing me back in my room.

"I'll be just outside" Felix warned me, exiting my room.

I sat where I was, leaning against the wall. I didn't care that there were Guards outside – I wanted to cry. So I did, wishing I could cry real, proper tears so I could get my feelings out. It was all so unfair and there was no possible way out of it. Demetri was gone, but he would return soon and there was no way I was going without my Alec. Demetri would soon catch up with me anyway.

But I couldn't live like this. I couldn't allow my family to die without putting up a fight. And even if they weren't killed, being forced to become slaves to Aro was a punishment worse than death.

I made a vow that at the first available opportunity I would make a break for it, taking as many vampires as possible. Perhaps there was a distance limit on Zeus' power…

Oh, how I hated Zeus.

Actually, you couldn't help but love him whenever you saw him. Another power of hybrids. Another advantage for Aro. No matter how much you wanted to kill Zeus, the moment you saw him, you fell in wanted to care for him. Besides, he had permanent Guard protection. And I was kidding myself if I thought I could kill an innocent brainwashed baby. I probably couldn't even kill Aro if I had the chance.

There was truly no hope for us. My head fell in my hands and the dry sobs took on a new rage when I realized this was a fact. Even if I could escape, it was going to be near possible to escape with Alec, let alone anyone else.

I jumped when the door banged open and Felix strode in, stretching out on the chez-long. "I've got to _properly _guard you. You could do anything alone".

"In a windowless room where the only exit is where a load of Guards are?" I challenged angrily. The only comfort I had was being left alone.

"Exactly. Besides, I just _love _watching you suffer. Caius and I are alike in that way".

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?" I sighed.

"No comment" he smirked.

So there we sat, in stony silence, glaring fiercely at each other. I was almost grateful when Aro strode in. He paused, confused then turned to me.

"Why is Felix on your chez-long? Why is he even in here?"

"She didn't want it and you _did_ tell me to watch her" Felix sat up quickly, with a look that just read _busted_.

"Hmm…you _are_ doing rather a good job of watching over her. I propose that you become her Guard, as Santiago and Demetri are to Zeus".

"'Kay boss. I'm sure we'll have a _lot _of fun" Felix smiled widely at me, while my mouth dropped.

"Yes…now wait outside the door whilst I converse with Phoebe," Aro requested. Felix sidled out of the door, shutting it behind him. "Now, what is it that troubles you, dear one?"

"Everything" I said in an obvious tone. "But I think the thing that _really _tops the list is the fact that you're going to kill everyone I know and love, just for power" I replied in disgust, my anger mounting with each word.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, blankly. "Is that what Caius told you?" I managed a nod. "Well, it seems that he was, how is it phrased? 'Having you on'. I will have words with him later about this. That is not our plan at all".

"Maybe not _yours_ but it was certainly what he had in mind" I was ever so slightly cheered.

"Are you implying that Caius would try to overthrow me and carry out this plan? I can assure you that this is not the case – it was nowhere in his mind, at anytime. He made it up to scare you. Besides, that is out of Zeus' lim–" he stopped himself just in time, but I knew what he was going to say. Zeus may be powerful, but not as powerful as they hope he will be in the future.

"You're getting thirsty," he said softly, brushing his hand across my cheek. I recoiled from his touch. "Heidi is…out right now. Now, I won't force you, but feeding off animals is not permitted in my Guard. Carlisle was a one off exception, but that is no longer the case. I did try animal blood, once and it was not to my liking, but Phoebe I can assure you that you will prefer the proper way. In fact, I can guarantee it. Any questions?"

"What _is_ your plan then? And you must be joking if you think I'll feed the 'proper way'. I refuse to feed" I declared, knowing that one way or another, Aro would have me feeding 'the proper way'.

"Phoebe," he said sadly. "You know can't kill yourself by starvation. You're simply making it more difficult for yourself. Didn't you hear Carlisle's back-story? And my plan shall be revealed in due course".

"You'll see," I muttered darkly. "Where's Alec?"

"Ah, Alec. I was saddened to see him go, but I am happy once again that he is back. We have discussed your room positions and whilst you are all separate, mates are close. In other words, along the corridor". I sprang to my feet. "Not so fast. Is that all?"

"Yes. Can I see him now?"

"Of course. I shall inform you when lunch is ready" Aro gestured to the door and I sprinted out.

"HEY!" Felix called after me, giving chase, though I knew full-well he'd heard our conversation. I wasn't interested though. All that mattered was Alec. Alec, my brilliant, shining star, the only light in a world of shadows. Nothing else could possibly compare.

It was harder than usual, but I soon caught his scent and headed to his room. Unfortunately, Felix was determined and had caught up to me, grabbing me as he had before – impossible to escape.

"Let go!" I hissed.

"You're escaping. I'm your Guard. So, no".

"You _heard_ us, you idiot" I tried kicking him where the sun don't shine, but he hauled me higher so it was impossible.

"Put her down or I'm appointing someone else" Aro ordered, from the other end of the corridor. Felix immediately dropped me and I continued to Alec's room. The door opened and Dafne stood there, puzzled. "It's alright Dafne" Aro assured her. She frowned and stepped aside, a little reluctantly.

I rushed into Alec's arms and we hugged tightly for several minutes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Me too. Those words have my life in them" he whispered back.

"Aah, young love. So sweet." Dafne commented.

"I suggest you leave my room. Now" Alec responded angrily.

"Nope. I'm here to Guard you Alec".

"Well then you can do it outside"

"I suppose I could. But it is so much more comfortable in here than out there"

"You're a vampire. It hardly matters. Go and annoy someone else"

"Hmm, I guess I haven't talked to Felix in several minutes. But any funny business and I'm back in here, understood?"

"Just go". She did as told and we were finally left on our own.

"Bit different from your original room, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, punishment I guess. But I don't care – it's closer to you"

I smiled in response and we kissed like we had never before, mainly because we knew we weren't going to be _us_ soon, not properly anyway.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" I asked quietly.

"My guess is that Zeus will never not have a Guard so we'll never be able to freely use our powers, so they'll use Chelsea and Terrence to force us to stay. I'm so sorry about your family Phoebe, and what Jane did to you. None of this is at all fair. But don't worry – we've got each other and that's enough to see us through."

"I know. I don't really know what to say now," I admitted.

"Me neither" he agreed with a half laugh. "Funny, I've been thinking of all these things I want to say to you and now my mind's gone blank with your beauty".

"Shut up. You're so cheesy!" I laughed, though thrilled. I really didn't deserve him.

"But it's true. Come on" he tugged me over to his sofa and we sat in each other's arms, blissful, for the moment at least.

Until Jane stormed in. "Get out", she hissed at me.

"No!" Alec cried. "She stays"

"Well I say she goes"

"Well I say _you_ go"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, brother!" she said, outraged. Then she smiled at me. The pain overtook anything else, the terrible raging pain.

I don't know how long it lasted but I was endlessly grateful when it finished. I looked up from writhing on the ground to see Alec on top of Jane, his snarls filling up the room.

I was pulled to my feet my Felix whilst Alec was roughly yanked off Jane by Dafne.

"How dare you!" Jane screeched at him. "What has happened to you?! It's HER isn't it?"

"No it's not. I've seen what you are, at last. Before, my love for you blinded everything else I ever thought of you, but now I know of a greater love, one which shows me exactly what you are".

"I'll show you what I am! Better than you!" she almost sounded like a banshee. Then she smiled, flashing her pearly whites.

I had not known true hatred until now.

I was wrong before – I could murder Jane right now. How could she do that to Alec? Her own brother…Jane and Aro were alike in more ways than one.

"STOP IT!" I bellowed, my eyes unable to look away from Alec's silently screaming face.

"No way! I know my favourite people in the world now! You, Alec and Izzy!"

"Enough!" Caius spoke. "Though I feel bad denying Jane her fun, dinner is ready" with that, he glided off.

"Oooh! Good!" Jane skipped off, pulling Alec along with her. Absurd as it was, I felt a sense of being left out.

I brushed it off and stood firmly where I was.

"Oh no you don't!" Felix hauled me off the ground and carried me down through the castle.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for being so rubbish at updating. Please forgive me? :)

* * *

~ Chapter twelve ~

When we got down, a large number of vampires were leaving the main hall, including Alec, his eyes, a startling shade of red, were unwilling to lock with mine.

Felix prodded me into the hall where a human was thrust towards me. I held my breath and turned my head, unwilling to look into her petrified eyes.

"Go on" Aro called encouragingly, his eyes ruby red from his feed.

"I'll help" Caius offered, smiling sweetly. He sidled forwards and produced a knife. Still smiling, he cut open her wrists, allowing the blood to spill.

I could feel my control slipping away. The true vampire within me was awakening. Try as I might, my eyes could not be averted from her blood – her delicious, intoxicating blood. My throat was relentlessly on fire. I needed the relief, and the relief was right there in front of me, an imperative. My conscience too, was draining, but my breath was holding.

That was until Felix thumped me on the back and I gasped in surprise. Then I lost it completely and lunged for the terrified woman, instincts taking over.

I licked the dripping blood first and then sucked hungrily on the rest the blood from her wrists, but it was not coming quickly enough so I moved onto her neck, enjoying the slicing of my teeth through her soft skin, like a knife through butter.

Human blood was the best thing I had_ ever_ tasted.

Aside from being palatable, it was also pleasurable, much more so than animal blood. The fire was truly quenched – there was no more pain.

After she was drained, I looked up to see Caius' triumphant face.

"Easier than I thought it would be" he commented.

"Well, she _is_ a newborn, despite the fact she doesn't act it. Zeus may have taken her strength, just not her thirst" Aro replied, smiling happily. "Didn't I tell you so, Phoebe? Would you like another?"

I didn't have time to answer before her lifeless body was dragged off and an elderly man was lugged towards me. Once again, instinct took over. There was no need for encouragement this time. He was drained in less than a minute.

"Very good Phoebe. Another, perhaps?" Aro offered. Again, I had no time to react before the charade was repeated and another human was just a corpse.

"Marvellous! I hope the others will be as easy as you. You may go now" Aro beamed.

Felix prodded me and I walked in a trance-like mode.

Slowly, it was dawning on me what I had just done. I was a monster. I should have resisted. But it felt and tasted so good…

My mind was a stranger to me. I didn't know what to think, though grief ebbed away. Those poor humans…

"Hello?! I _said_ how was it? Did you like my little prompt?" Felix jabbed me hard in the back, making my anger flare. Quick as a flash, I twisted round, breaking free of his firm grasp to snarl in his face. He looked at me in surprise and I realized what I had just done.

I sprinted away from him, heading for Alec's room. I had all of the parts of the castle memorized and he knew the castle better than anyone else did.

In seconds, I was there. I flung the door open, surprised to see Alec already there, alone. "Come on!" I smiled, taking his hand, not bothering to explain. He'd probably heard it anyway.

Together we flew through the castle, surprised to find the corridors empty. There wasn't any conversation – our only aim was to get out.

"I know a secret way out" Alec took the lead, heading for a damp, abandoned part of the castle. I was stunned to find that vampires could have a charge of adrenaline, but that was most certainly what I had.

It didn't matter that there was only a very slim chance of us actually escaping the Volturi, but a chance it was, especially as Demetri wasn't here. We ran for miles in minutes in thoughtful silence. I was mainly contemplating how much of a monster I was.

"When do you think we should stop?" I asked, slowing down.

"I don't know. I was hoping Zeus had a range, but it seems apparent that once he rids you of your powers, you're ridden unless he changes it".

"Damn him" I sighed. "D'you reckon they're far behind?"

"I can't say for sure, but we can't run forever. Demetri will be back soon, if only for us".

"How much trouble will we be in?" I asked.

"I live in hope that we won't get caught" he replied optimistically. I smiled at him and we kissed, forgetting everything else in the world, except each other. I hadn't realized how much I missed him…

It was only when we heard the approach of someone that we broke apart, having been lost in our own worlds.

"They're close" I heard Demetri say.

"Shit" I breathed. Alec took my hand and we ran again, faster, more urgent than before.

I could almost feel the Volturi breathing down our necks. I ran faster and faster when I realized what the consequences of our actions could lead to.

So blindingly quick, I wasn't sure how it happened, I was in Felix's grasp and Alec was in Santiago's.

"Dearie me!" Aro exclaimed. "We thought we'd nearly lost you! We really need to improve the security to ensure that doesn't happen again".

"I thought joining the Volturi was optional, not forced. In case you haven't noticed, none of us _want_ to be here" Alec growled, frustrated.

"But you have broken the rule! The only rule! Well, Phoebe more specifically and you, Alec, by association".

"Well haven't you sorted that out by Changing them?!" I demanded.

"Partially, but, you have re-offended – you have proven that you cannot be trusted. And Felix has also proven that he is not a suitable Guard"

"What?! But she broke free of me – it…surprised me" Felix protested.

"Nevertheless, you should not have been taken by surprise. Jane – you are Phoebe's new Guard," Aro proclaimed.

"_What_?!" she screeched. "_Please_ tell me you're joking and if you're not, I get to use my power _whenever I want_"

"Jane I am most certainly _not_ joking and you are _not_ to use your power unless she escapes or I say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes master" she murmured, glowering at me.

"Look at how weak Jane is – she'd never be able to stop Phoebe. Please give me another chance, master" Felix pleaded. I wasn't fooled into thinking he cared for me and didn't want me in Jane's range – he was loosing his 'pet'.

"Felix, I think you seem to be forgetting Jane's power" Aro chuckled, but there was no humor to his laugh. "And dear Dafne. Pray tell, how exactly did Alec escape?"

If it were possible for a vampire to blush, Dafne was doing a damn good job. "I err…"

"_We_ were preoccupied with er, _other_ matters" Felix interrupted causing Dafne to stifle a giggle.

"Come hither" Aro motioned to both of them and briskly touched their temples, absorbing their memories. "Ah…" he nodded, realizing what had been going on. "I see…fantastic news as it is, I'm afraid it is not the time or place when you are Guards, especially of these two. Jane, you are still Phoebe's Guard. Dafne, we shall allow you to remain Alec's but Felix are now Zeus' Guard. Let us return to the castle" Aro announced before turning and heading back.

Jane grabbed a handful of my clothes, muttered "Come on" and proceeded to drag me, ignoring Alec's pleas of "Jane! Stop that! You hurt a hair on her head and I swear...", instead turning to smirk at her brother.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter thirteen ~

It was fair to say that the last few days hadn't been exactly pleasant. The only good thing about them was that Jane hadn't dared use her powers against me, though her death-glares were almost even worse. Boy, could she glare!

Fortunately though, she had accompanied Alec to the main hall, warning me that if I so much as poked my head out of the door, she would find out and she would make me regret it. She promised that she would make 'regular trips' to check on me and seeing as she had just checked up on me five minutes ago, I decided to go for a wander to try and find a way out of this hell-hole or discover any news whatsoever, particularly about Nessie and Jake.

I sneaked out of my room, checking both ways for Guards before dashing off. It wasn't long before I heard voices and I paused where I was, deciding the direction in which they were coming from. I could tell they were heading my way, but I decided to listen. Pressing myself against the wall, I did so. Their voices drifted along the corridor, and I soon figured it was Demetri and Aro speaking.

"Demetri, I take it you were unsuccessful?" Aro muttered to Demetri in a pleasant tone.

"Unfortunately so, master. I could not get a hold of the wolf's path and only flickers of the hybrid's. They were heading south when you…ah…collected me, but I implore you to allow me to continue – I will not rest until I succeed".

"Hmm… then you may be waiting a while. Whilst I desire the hybrid, there are more pressing issues to hand. Besides, I have a plan for the safe capture of both of them" Aro replied thoughtfully.

"Yes master" Demetri replied reluctantly. I sensed my signal to go but couldn't resist a chance to hear more – namely, the plan.

"May I inquire as to details of the plan?" Demetri asked, almost timidly.

"Of course as it does involve you. It also involves someone else – Isabella. Both the runaways have strong ties to her and I predict a little danger can do no harm" Aro replied cryptically, but I could guess his plan. I also definitely needed to scoot – now. They were approaching rapidly and would be able to see me in less than half a minute. I streaked down the corridor as quickly and quietly as I could.

It was a dangerous thing to do but I had to warn Bella. Plus, I hadn't seen her in weeks and missed her immensely.

Through all of the eavesdropping I had managed to do through Felix sneaking off to be with Dafne, I had a rough map of the castle and the whereabouts of most of my family in my head, as well as their Guards.

I just had to hope that somehow, impossibly Bella's Guard wasn't there, as well as all of the other Guards along the way.

Luck was with me, for once. The only dangerous point I had was passing the hall where Aro and Caius usually reside. It seemed many of the Guards were relaxing in there.

I hesitated at Bella's door, wondering what to do. I decided to knock.

"Come in" she said listlessly. I pushed the door open slowly, praying that her Guard was down in the hall. Once again, luck was with me.

"Phoebe!" she exclaimed joyously, getting off the bed to hug me tightly. I noticed, guiltily, that her eyes were more yellow than red, though they were turning black.

"Yeah, we should probably be quick" I advised, glancing nervously around.

"Not really, they only just left. They'll be gone for a couple hours. How did you -"

"How do you know how long they'll be?" I interrupted.

"They do this nearly every day" she shrugged.

"I'm sorry, what? It's just, I'm sure I heard you say they do this nearly every day" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yes, I did say that" she nodded.

"Why the hell didn't you make a break for it?

"They told us not to" she replied, as if it was obvious.

"And you _listened _to them?!" I said in disbelief.

"Well, yeah".

"Bella…have you by any chance been hypnotized?"

"I don't remember".

"Well I'm telling you, you have. And you've _got to_ snap out of it! Come on! _Please_?" she remained the same, despite me clicking my fingers in her face. "He's done this to everyone" I realized. Everyone except me and Alec. Why leave us? I couldn't come up with a viable solution. Why did he leave us be? Especially after the 'incident'. The questions would just have to wait. My priority was dehypnotizing my family, starting with Bella.

"Bella – listen to me. Snap out of it! Come on! Don't you miss Edward?"

"Edward" she repeated. "Edward. Edward!" she shouted.

"Yes, Edward. Are you out of it?"

"Out of what?" she asked, confused.

"Being hypnotized"

"I was?" she seemed surprised.

"Uh huh" I nodded.

"Well it explains why I don't remember the past few days. I have to see Edward" she tried to push past me, but I barred her way. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Bella, it's Jake and Nessie. They don't have them yet cause Demetri can't track them properly, but I overheard Aro talking about a plan involving you. He didn't give exact details, but I figured he was going to put you in danger to capture them". Bella's mouth was now a small 'o'.

"What do we do?" she whispered.

"My plan isn't brilliant but I'm thinking tell the others and run. Running then kissing is strictly forbidden". Bella half-smiled.

"That's the last thing I remember – your escape attempt. Come on! What are we waiting for?" she dashed out of the room, pulling me with her.

We ran to Edward's room and barged in. One look at Bella dehypnotized him. They hugged while Bella explained everything. Edward nodded gravely.

"Let's get the others" he said and we set off dehypnotizing the others and promising to explain later. When we had done so, we explained all.

"Well let's go kick some Volturi butt!" Emmett roared.

"Don't be stupid. Them against us?" Rosalie snapped.

"We'll beat them no problem" he replied self-confidently.

"You seem to be forgetting we are powerless" Carlisle reminded him. "Our only option is to run, it seems. Phoebe, where is Alec?"

"In the hall" I replied sorrowfully. Of all the bad timing...

"Slight problem then. Of course, we cannot leave anyone behind, yet we also cannot barge in the hall. Any suggestions?" Carlisle spoke.

"We split up. Half run and half wait in Alec's room" Emmett suggested.

"I'd prefer it if we had our powers back" Alice piped up.

"That is almost an impossibility, unless somehow we sneak into the hall and manage to get Zeus" Carlisle said doubtfully.

"I'll do it" Alice chirped. "I don't see why not. It's worth a shot. I'm the fastest, smallest and nimblest so they won't spot me and if they do, I'm Aro's favourite" she smiled angelically.

"Alice, there are a million things that could go wrong and we're _not_ leaving you" I told her.

"Well, we're hardly leaving anyway without Alec and if I _did_ go, I'd tell Alec to go out. He makes an excuse and exits with a Guard. We attack said Guard and vamoosh. Simples".

She'd won me over.

"Let's get to it then!" I declared. I could tell the others were going to protest, but as Alice had said, it _was_ worth a shot. We quickly planned what exactly we would do and made our way down to the hall.

"This is going to go wrong" Rosalie whispered.

"Stop being so pessimistic, Rose" Jasper replied.

Alice gave the thumbs up and slipped in through the open doors. From our place of hiding in the shadows to the side of the hall we could not see a thing but Jasper was dutifully watching the events play out from a vantage point.

We all held our breaths as we observed Jasper's expression as a clue as to what was going on. So far, so good.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, just realised I haven't updated in about 2 months - I can't apologize enough! AND it was on a cliffy too! But I hope you guys are still with me, and, admittedly I DO have a good reason - GCSE exams! Anyway, it's the summer hols now, so (hopefully) I should have plenty of time to update :)

* * *

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~**

It quickly became agonizing relying on Jasper, as, currently his face was worried and we couldn't exactly ask what was wrong. His face became more and more worried until, finally Alice dashed out. Alone. Jasper put his arm around her and they hurried towards us. Alice looked frustrated.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, almost too low to hear. "They're _everywhere_ and Santiago sticks to Zeus like glue. Phoebe…I'm so sorry". She began to dry sob and Jasper towed her away so the Volturi wouldn't hear. I followed, curious to see what had happened and also concerned for Alice. I walked alongside her and waited until she seemed stable.

"Alice, why are you sorry? It's not that bad – you lot go and I'll wait until Alec comes out. Did you figure out why he's in there?"

"Yes, I did. Phoebe… I'm-"

"Alice, stop apologizing. It's not your fault and to be honest it's really not a big deal".

"Oh, but it is. You've got it the worst out of all of us and it's really not fair. Eve and your mother were there, hypnotized to be one of Aro's pawns. They don't remember you. As far as they're aware, you're not related. You're the enemy".

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"Your name came up several times in conversation and it was as though I had said the name Dave to you".

"What? Who's Dave?"

"Exactly – they had no clue who you were."

"So none of them remember? Are their human memories_ that_ bad? But once there see me, they'll recognize me, right?"

"I'm afraid not. I've finally figured it out. Ever since Aro bought me down I've been wondering why and now I know. If a human is changed by an old – and I'm talking Aro's age here – vampire, their human memories disappear. They remember _none_ of their human life – the first memory is the change. Nothing will make the memories come back, believe me, I've tried. And I'm so sorry but it gets worse. Jane was all over Alec like she was suddenly in love with him. And he looked… I can't even describe it. Strange is the best I can come up with."

"What do you mean 'strange'?" I demanded, not quite letting her words sink in.

"Like he was missing something. I think his memory's been tampered with. I think he's forgotten you".

"Well, it'll be alright when he sees me or hears my name, like you with Jasper". She shook her head sadly.

"I wish it was, but like I said, your name was mentioned several times and he didn't even look up. He's not only been hypnotized, he's been made to forget you. Crocifissa has obviously helped so it's going to be very hard to reverse.

"I know I shouldn't say this, and you're probably going to kill me, but I think we need to get out. Like, now before they figure out we're no longer hypnotized and before they can gather any more of our friends. Especially Nessie and Jacob".

"NO! how can I? I cannot just abandon everyone I love!"

"She's right, Phoebe" Jasper contradicted me.

"No she's not! I'm gonna go in there, kill Zeus and grab Alec, Eve and mum and…"

"Think about what you're saying" Alice implored me. "If you kill Zeus, I think it'll be like when you felt the Volturi's powers but didn't use them and they died. If he died, so would your powers. And it's going to be impossible to get one of them, let alone all three to come with you before you're caught. They won't want to come Phoebe. There's nothing you can do. If we gather more forces, at least we'll have more of a chance. It's pointless trying to get the others in the castle because only half of the Guards were in there, which means the other half are still doing their job and we're not entirely sure where their rooms are. We're gonna need you to come with us, and if you refuse to do it of your own free will, well, I'm sorry but you're outnumbered. We'll drag you if we have to" she warned.

"No…" I backed off, planning to run into the hall if I had to. They'd be stupid to follow me and I knew they would have time to run off quickly, but, with a demonstration of remarkable skill, Jasper was suddenly behind me, holding me tight.

I struggled, but he had many more years training than me on how to handle vampires, especially newborns.

"Let's get going" Alice whispered and Jasper hauled me back the way I had come. I remained quiet, but still struggled fruitlessly while my mind raced, wondering what to do.

We soon reached the Cullens, who hadn't heard our conversation and were looking confused. Alice explained in a hushed whisper and their faces soon became grave.

"We must go at once" Carlisle agreed and I know I had seconds.

"Jasper, please" I begged him. He shook his head and tightened his grip. "All of you, just leave me" but they ignored me. I'd given them a chance. And they hadn't taken it…

So I screamed as loudly as I could.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D And, sorry again!


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~**

The Cullens all looked at me in shock and disbelief. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't help but feel like I'd betrayed them. But I refused to leave Alec and my family with those vile vampires.

"Go!" I commanded them but they stood, rooted to the ground. "Quickly!"

Bella and Edward looked into each other's eyes and streaked off to find Nessie and Jacob. Carlisle and Esme remained where they were. Alice and Jasper seemed torn but at the last millisecond Alice flew after Bella and Edward. Emmett stood where he was, preparing for a fight whilst Rosalie seemed even more torn than Alice. She took off after the rest, but not until the Volturi appeared.

I looked down at the ground, refusing to meet my family's eyes. I had given them a chance…it wasn't my fault. If only they were in my situation, they cannot _possibly _say they wouldn't have done _exactly _the same.

"What is this?" Aro demanded. Caius figured it out before him.

"Damn them! Half of them have run off and the other half are here. Guards! After them!" Caius commanded.

A flurry of Guards took off after Bella, Edward, Alice and Rosalie whilst the rest grabbed hold of us.

"How did this happen?" Aro demanded once again, turning to Carlisle. "Well?"

"What did you expect?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Better than this! Phoebe, how did you get out of your room?"

"Jane wasn't there" I answered defiantly.

"_What_? She told me she had Felix guarding you while she spent time with her brother! So where is _he_?"

"I assumed in there" I jerked my thumb to the hall. "With Alec. What have you done to him?"

"What is going to happen to you momentarily. No, he is not in there! Ava, go get him!"

"Yes master" she blurred off. Whatever would happen to Felix was too good for him. I loved the fact that he always disappeared, but not what he did when he was there i.e. annoy the hell out of me. Though, I was surprised Jane would lie to Aro.

"In there" Aro stormed into the hall whilst the Guards followed obediently.

He then drifted over to me and touched my temple despite my recoiling. "Hmm" he said disapproving. "Ah Ava, you return with two". I turned to find Ava with a rather embarrassed Felix and Dafne. I find it hard to believe that Aro was surprised by the fact that they had fallen in love. It was so pitifully obvious. Like Demetri and Heidi.

Something caught my eye. I turned further to find Alec. My dead heart leapt, but abruptly fell when I saw the look that Alice had described badly. He didn't look strange. He looked disconnected. Dead.

"Shame on you Felix! See what has happened because of your incompetence. I shouldn't have listened to you. You are no longer her Guard. Louis shall be instead". The Guard behind me seemed to straighten up and I realized he must be Louis. Fabulous. He was even larger than Felix. He rested his head on mine and I quickly shook it off. I will actually kill him if he is more annoying than Felix. Which is impossible.

"What? You said Jane was her Guard!" Felix exclaimed in disbelief.

"No I did not – do not argue with me Felix". I realized what Aro was doing – he didn't want to punish Jane because he needed her so he was finding someone else to blame.

"Not that she shall need one if everything turns the way I hope it shall. Let us begin." Terrence and Liberty were at my side. I struggled furiously. I was _not _forgetting Alec.

"I'm sorry, it's no use. But if you stop, I promise I'll make it easier for you" Louis breathed in my ear. I froze, not obeying but in shock. A Volturi Guard that actually _liked_ me? That may even help me? I remained frozen, cautiously. I wasn't sure what 'make it easier' meant and wasn't entirely sure whether to trust him. But he was all I had, currently, and like he said, it was no use struggling and definitely no use running. So I stayed quiet, the fight filling my heart, Alec filling my mind.

I tuned out their words, though it could have been useful reversing Alec, I wasn't taking any risks, and focused on a point above their heads, ensuring it would look like I was looking straight at them.

Sooner than I expected, Aro seemed satisfied that I was in the same condition as Alec. I couldn't believe it had worked! I had to pretend it had though so I cleared my face of any emotion and pretended to be listless.

"Perfect! Ah, Demetri sorry to have kept you waiting, but you appear to have failed, once again. Why is this, I wonder?" Aro spoke to Demetri. I allowed my eyes to slide over to him and was saddened to see a furious Rosalie in his arms. At least she was the only one they managed to get.

"I'm sorry master but the others were just too fast. I know where they are going though – they are going after the shifter and hybrid. Once again, I implore you to allow me to continue with my original mission and I shall not fail you".

"Hmm…you're reasoning is correct, however I am unsure whether to allow you to fail. Do you realize how much you have cost me? I think we shall employ Carlisle's friend, Alistair. Go at once and return as fast as you can. Do not fail me a third time Demetri. I have been far too lenient but I shall not be in future. Complete your mission and you shall see Heidi once again. Go!" Aro commanded. Demetri glanced, terrified at Heidi but then sped off with several Guards.

"I think perhaps the escaped Cullens will require a means to come back. A death of a loved one, perhaps? Yes, that will make them. Love makes you weak, you know. Now, which one? Of course it cannot be Phoebe, and it cannot be Alec. I refuse to allow it to be Carlisle, or Esme as that might upset Carlisle. An Empath is always helpful and it would be stupid for it to be Emmett, as strength is always useful, so that leaves us with Rosalie, whose only power is beauty. Well, we have Heidi for that so I see no reason to allow her to live".

"I do!" Emmett roared.

"You won't soon. Soon, you'll forget all about her, like dear Phoebe and Alec. I think perhaps a little waiting can do no harm. After all, the Cullens will have to hear about this first".

Emmett snarled and with some of his original strength broke free of Corin's grasp. He stood, nostrils flaring, breathing heavy in the middle of the hall.

"Emmett" Terrence began. "You will not harm anyone today. You shall allow your mate to die. You shall put up no fight".

"Well, a little bit of a fight is always fun" Aro interrupted. "That is why she won't be hypnotized and will feel every ounce of pain I expect death brings".

"But…he might run away again." Terrence said, wondering whether to disobey his master.

"No, we shall hypnotize him a bit. But after the killing. Then he'll forget all about it. For now, Chelsea will tighten everyone's bonds to the Volturi".

"Yes master" Chelsea agreed and I could feel a part of me being dragged unwillingly into the enemy's forces. I fought against it violently, but barely stopped it.

"Excellent. Terrence, Liberty, please continue. Perhaps, not as strongly" Aro suggested and they obeyed. It saddened me to see what was left of my family be changed like that. It was like they were being erased of who they were. But still I remained emotionless.

"It is done!" Aro announced. "Fabulous. Now I think Zeus' security can be loosened slightly. I may even return the powers. They aren't exactly going to rebel now, are they?" Aro laughed. Internally, so did I.

"Hmm…I think I shall do a test run and return Phoebe's. After all, it's pointless having them in my Guard while they don't work for it. In time perhaps, they may be allowed to return to their normal states". My internal grin widened. "I think it is inappropriate to do it now. You may all return to your rooms, I shall visit them shortly".

"Come on. Let us go" Louis pushed me along and keeping up with the charade I pretended to be zombie-like. I couldn't even risk a glance at Alec.

Soon we reached my room and I found it impossible to believe the last time I had seen this place was a mere hour ago. It almost felt like a year.

Louis closed the door behind us and pushed me to the chez-long. I played it safe and pretended to be a zombie.

"I am glad Felix is no longer your Guard" Louis grinned. I blinked non-committedly. "It gives me more time with you, you beautiful girl." Oh no… "I am glad also that you forget about ze plain, annoying Alec. Being ze nice person zat I am, I glad zere is no pain for the both of you when we fall in love". I knew my mouth was now a small 'o' and I couldn't shut it. "I am glad I am from ze country of love. I thought ze day would never come". He leant forwards, cupping my face in his hands. I pulled back and stood up. "What is zis?" he asked, bewildered.

"This is _me_. I am in love with _Alec_, not you. And nothing will change that" I declared.

"Do not be so sure about that. I know our love is meant to be" he insisted.

"No – Alec and myself are meant to be".

"Not anymore. Do you not zee what zey have done? 'E is but an empty shell! You wouldn't want me to tell Aro _you're_ not now, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't" I admitted.

"As I thought. But you 'av to give me a chance. Just a kiss and Aro shall never know" he blackmailed me.

"No!"

"Very well zen. When Aro comes, I shall tell 'im ze truth. I expect he shall be 'ere momentarily".

I glared at him, but knew he would tell Aro. If I was hypnotized, I wouldn't resist him.

"Fine, just one kiss. Keep to your promise" I warned.

"Excellent" he beamed and stepped closer to me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

It was worse.

It felt like I was doing the worst thing I possibly could to my beloved Alec – betraying him.

After far too long, it was over. Louis stood back, his face smug. Clearly, he thought he had been far better than Alec had ever been, but the truth was that Alec had never kissed as badly as that.

"'Ow was zat?" he questioned. I decided to play him until I no longer needed him.

"It was too hard to tell. I'll have to kiss Alec again" I lied, hating myself for it. Louis' face fell slightly and he tutted but I could tell he was pleased that I hadn't said for definite there was never going to be any kind of relationship between us. Even though there wasn't. But he didn't have to know that.

There was then an extremely awkward silence between us, which Louis decided to break.

"So go on zen. Compare me to Alec".

"Err… well…"

I had never been more grateful in my life for the sound of approaching footsteps. There was a knock, followed by the opening of the door almost immediately after. Aro strode in accompanied by Terrence, Liberty, Santiago and of course Zeus.

"And now the time has come" Aro announced grandly. "Bring Zeus forth".

Santiago obeyed, holding Zeus like you would like a precious metal. Aro accepted him and held him proudly, whispering in his ear so quietly that I couldn't hear, but the bits I did seemed to be Italian. Zeus nodded, gurgling. Then he closed his captivating eyes and held his palms out to me. I felt warmth radiating from his palms and swirling through my body.

I could feel my powers returning.

I reached out through the castle, embracing the shock when I discovered a new power. Chelsea had the ability to loosen or strengthen emotional ties between people. Corin could drain people's energy and make them weak. Demetri was an extremely gifted tracker and Felix was mightily strong, as was Louis. Heidi had the ability to lure others and could also create the illusion of desire. Santiago knew every language going and was also very cunning, as well as being strong. I had the sense that Afton could predict people's actions in certain situations and confuse them. Liberty had the ability to manipulate memories and Amber had a sense much like radar. Carrie was very creative. Eve had the power of mind control and Susan could sense danger. Zeus had the ability to temporarily remove a vampire's power.

"And it is done" Aro announced, clapping in delight. "Oh, think of what we could achieve! How do you feel, Phoebe?"

"Powerful" I muttered. Aro laughed.

"Oh, but I want more detail. Come here" he ordered, beckoning me. I froze. If I let him read my thoughts, he would surely know that I wasn't hypnotized. And then he would ensure I was. And if I didn't move sharpish, then he would make his way over to me. I had to do something.

With all my might, I concentrated on Alec's power, whilst as slowly as I could, I trudged over to Aro. Painfully slowly, the mist that represented my love's power swirled into existence. Aro's eyes widened; his face a picture of disbelief.

"Zeus!" he cried. Zeus didn't respond, instead reaching out to the slowly advancing mist. The mist hit him first. His eyes lost their curiosity, and he looked to be asleep, flopping in Aro's arms. The mist hit Aro next, despite him backing away from it. I watched, happy when he began to sway on his feet, clearly about to drop. I darted forward, but only to retrieve Zeus. Then he dropped hard to the ground with a satisfying 'clunk'. The mists' next victims were Santiago, Terrence and then Liberty. I allowed it to swirl around Louis, who stared at me in horror. "What 'av you done?" he asked hoarsely.

"Something that should have been done years ago" I replied, permitting the mist to completely envelope him.

I turned and sprinted out of the door with Zeus in my arms.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I've not been updating (again). I really need to get back into the habit!

* * *

**~ Chapter sixteen ~**

My first destination was Alec's room. I knocked Dafne out without a moments thought.

I hesitated before opening the door, instead listening in on the conversation going on inside.

"Seriously though, I don't get it. Of all the vampires, you chose the ugliest. And then you choose _her _over _me_? It's obvious she's hypnotized you. You are _so_ boring in this state. Next time I see Aro, I am demanding that you get changed back. Then we can be like we were before _she_ came. The bitchy newborn. Ooh, and then you won't be under her spell! The fun we'll have messing with her mind! Do you think we should go and see Aro now?" Jane, obviously. God I hated her.

"We have instructions to wait in our rooms. Technically you should not be here". My poor Alec. Seriously, Aro is going to die _painfully_.

"Technically, schneically. Do you think I care? It's a chance to be with you again. You have no idea how much I missed you. Besides, I'm Aro's favourite. Felix got punished instead of me" The smugness radiating from her tone made me want to punch her. Now was the time. I pushed open the door slowly, relishing the moment and preparing the mist.

"Aro?" Jane asked.

"No" I replied, grinning and stepping into her vision-zone.

"What the hell are you doing here, bitch?" she hissed, standing up immediately. "Where's Aro?"

"Language" I reminded her. "Why can't you be nice?"

"Why can't you leave me and my brother _alone_?" she retorted, visibly seething. She paused, considering. Then she smiled.

I was prepared. My shield was up, and, judging by Zeus, the mist was still working.

"You have your powers back?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Yup" I grinned. "So I'd suggest that you might want to consider being nice to me" I added. She glared.

"Where's Aro?" she repeated.

"Unconscious" I replied, committing the look on her face to memory.

"How?" she hissed.

"Guess".

"Alec's power. So go on then, why aren't I?"

"Because I want to talk to you".

"Great" she said sarcastically. "About what?"

"Stuff. Like why can't you accept that Alec _loves_ me?"

"Because it's obvious he doesn't. He always looks like that around you" she indicated Alec's condition. I couldn't look.

"No he doesn't! If he looks anything like that, it's because he's in love. With me."

"Say what you will. You know you'll never get away with this. You don't wanna know the torture methods I have in mind to suggest to Aro" she laughed evilly.

"I've had enough of you" I snapped, allowing the mist to conceal her. I then turned to Alec who had been silent throughout our entire conversation.

"Alec" I whispered, my hands cupping his face. He was unresponsive. I closed my eyes and concentrated on hypnosis.

"Return to normal, please Alec" I pleaded. I examined his face for any sign of reaction, but found none. "Alec, it's me. Phoebe remember? Oh, please remember. Snap out of it!" I even tried snapping my fingers in front of his face, but it was fruitless.

Clearly, I needed Terrence to do this.

"Come on then. We have to get you back to normal" I took him by the hand and gently pulled him back along to my room. I was about to enter when I heard voices.

"Could this be any worse?" a male voice spoke.

"Perhaps. Do you think Alec would be able to reverse this?" another questioned, female this time.

"Where do you think the first place she would go would be?" the first voice spoke again in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmm…well, we need to capture her obviously" a third voice, once again female.

"We must gather the rest of the Guard before she gathers the rest of her family" the first voice. The other two seemed to agree.

Good luck with that I thought. The door opened and Caius, Renata and Crocifissa were obviously surprised to see me. The mist attacked them and they fell almost instantly. The speed at which it was going increased with my anger. I stepped over their bodies, hauling Alec and Zeus over as well. I looked round my room and spotted Terrence, slumped awkwardly against the wall. I walked over to him and crouched down. I touched his shoulder gently and retracted the mist that surrounded him. He woke slowly. His eyes widened and my hand clamped over his mouth.

"Listen to me" I commanded, trying to assert authority over him. "The Volturi are going down, quite swiftly if I have my say in the matter. It would be in your best interests to obey me."

"I obey Aro, not you" he responded automatically.

"And where is Aro at this current moment in time?" I questioned. His eyes darted round me, to where his master lay. "And I probably should remind you that I have Jane's power" I added. It was a good threat – he straightened up instantly and I could tell he would obey every word I said. "Good. Now, first course of action is to dehypnotise Alec".

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" I responded angrily.

"Right away miss" he got up and headed over to Alec, whispering in his ear and then closing his eyes. He hesitated and then spoke.

"You might wanna wake Liberty" he suggested. "I don't think he'll remember you otherwise".

"Right" I nodded and retracted the mist from Liberty's body. She too awoke, thankfully calmer than Terrance had been.

"Are you going to do everything I say without any persuasion?" I asked, calm but with a deadly undertone. She gazed around my room, her eyes falling on her master and nodded quickly. "Good. Now you're going to restore all of his memories. And I mean_ all_"

"Sure thing" she got up and placed her hands on both sides of Alec's head, near the temple. "Done" she announced.

"Right. I'm going to believe you, so you'd better be telling the truth".

"Oh I am" she smiled at me. "Terrence, I think you'd better finish off" she added.

"Mmm" he agreed reluctantly. He whispered a final thing to Alec and reopened his eyes. I regarded Terence warily as he stepped away. "Done. It may take a while" he added.

"How long is a while?" I asked impatiently.

"Several minutes"

"Right. We may as well use this time to our advantage. I need to make a few things perfectly clear. First, the Volturi will soon be no more so loyalties to them will just make your punishment worse. Second, I'm going to be relying on you to return the rest of my family to normal. I'm not going to hypnotise you into doing this, I'm just going to remind you that I have Jane's power and know full well how to use it. Do I have your promise that you will do everything I say?"

"You do" they responded simultaneously.

"Good. I think that's it". I reverted back to studying Alec's face carefully for any change. It came far too long for my liking. He began blinking rapidly and then groaning.

I darted over to him and hugged him rather awkwardly as I still had hold of Zeus, then cupped his face in my hands.

"Is it really you?" I whispered.

"Yes" he answered with a dazzling smile.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I can remember everything. I think Liberty added in her memories. Thanks Libby" he craned his neck to grin at her.

"It's ok. I figured it'd make things quicker" she replied.

"It will" I thanked her.

"Do you want me to take Zeus?" Alec asked, offering his arms out.

"Thanks" I handed Zeus carefully over.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Alec asked. "Nice work by the way" he added, grinning.

"I don't know. It's not working when I try to give your powers back. Maybe he has the powers he's stolen are collected within him? I'll give it a go – we do need our powers back". I withdrew the mist and Zeus awoke. He stared curiously at all of us, finally settling on me.

"Hello Zeus" I smiled encouragingly at him. "I'd like you to give Alec his power back. Can you do that for me?" he gurgled in response. I gazed at Alec who was staring intently at Zeus. Suddenly, coils of mist thicker than anything I had produced appeared.

"Thanks Zeus" he beamed. "Pheb, d'you want me to take over? It must be hard to keep them unconscious for you" he suggested.

"Please and thank you" I replied. Alec closed his eyes and the mist advanced completely covering Aro, Louis, Santiago, Renata, Caius and Crocifissa.

"You can stop it now" he grinned. I retracted the mist in my mind's eye, instead concentrating on keeping my shield up.

"Who first?" I asked.

"Carlisle I reckon" Alec replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Come on you two – you have work to do" I motioned to Terrence and Liberty to follow us.

The castle corridors seemed rather eerie as we made our way through. Alec led the way as he knew the castle far better than me.

"Here we are" he whispered. "Corin is guarding the door so we'd better be quiet until I knock him out". He closed his eyes, frowning. Zeus, in his arms gurgled and clapped happily.

"Shh!" I scolded him.

"Too late" Terrence whispered, almost gleefully from behind me when Corin appeared at the corner.

"Alec!" I hissed horrified.

"It's not working! Zeus what have you done?" Alec cried.

Corin looked momentarily surprised, but then quickly the surprise turned to a slow-spreading smile.

"Sucks to be you" he laughed before advancing like a lion.

"I would stop if I were you" I warned.

"And why would that be? All Volturi Guards have a loyalty to Aro and it will never be to you!"

"How about a taste of your own medicine?" I asked, unleashing his power on him. I prepared to watch as he would sink to the ground, drained of all of his energy.

He never did.

I glanced, terrified at Zeus as I tested out every power I had and discovered none worked. "Zeus!" I hissed but he just smiled at me.

"You will make no attempt to resist" Terrence spoke in a calming hypnotic tone whilst Corin set to work draining us myself and Alec of our energy. Together, we sank to the ground, unable to do anything but allow the Guards to pick us up and heave us back to Aro.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D Ooh, by the way, what did you guys think of Eclipse? I was quite disappointed by it - they concentrate far too much on the love triangle (I know that's what the books are mainly about, but hey!) and Kristen Stewart cannot act. At all.


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Chapter seventeen ~**

It had been agony being conscious but unable to move or speak whilst listening to Aro and the Guards decide our fate. A while into the conversation, Aro seemed to realize that we were there and could hear everything that was being said, and so ordered Jane and Corin to watch over us in a separate room, which they eagerly did, clearly happy to be able to freely torture us without punishment.

And so, myself and Alec were carted off to a secluded dungeon-type room. Of course, Jane ensured that Alec was comfortably propped up whilst I was thrown to the ground. Then, the gloating began.

"Well well well" she laughed. "What a surprise to the Volturi best a whiny newborn who thinks she's better than everyone else, can single-handedly bring down the strongest and most powerful vampire clan the world has ever seen and thinks she can steal my brother. Well, I hope she remembers the 'plans' I warned her about before, because here they come!"

I braced myself as she reached into her pocket and bought out – of all things – a syringe.

"During my many more years of being a vampire than you" she began. "I became ever so slightly bored. And so, I began to experiment with the vermin commonly known as humans. And I worked out a few good things that I knew would be_ great_ for torturing vampires, aside from my power of course" she chuckled darkly. "However, I haven't actually tried these out on actual vampires yet, so, Pheb – I can call you Pheb, can't I? Oh, silly me! I forgot you can't talk! Oh well, Pheb, you're going to be the first! Yay for you – the world's first vampire guinea pig!" she grinned menacingly as she advanced, brandishing the syringe like a weapon. Then, she removed a part of the syringe, and, all time watching me to gauge my reaction, spat into the syringe, replaced the removed part and stood by my side. "I don't think you're the smartest vamp going, so I'll explain to you what I've just done, and what I'm going to do. Basically, I've just placed my venom into this here syringe" she waved it in front of my face so I could see the venom sloshing about. "Which, momentarily I will inject into your arm, right here" she pressed her nail into my forearm. "Now, I'm sure you'll remember your Change, hmm? Well, I'm guessing – and it _is_ only a theory – that my venom, that is, a foreign body in your system, will cause pretty much the same pain as that. Except now that you're a vampire, and your senses are heightened, the pain will be much _much_ worse".

My eyes widened in fear, something which she didn't miss.

"Corin" she called.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you think it would be better if she couldn't scream or if she could?"

"I'm not sure…probably couldn't, because she might run away and Aro might hear her screams".

"Hmm, suppose you're right" she agreed reluctantly. "But it means she won't be able to cry for mercy" she pouted. "Oh, wait a minute!" she cried, snapping her fingers. "Silly me! These here rooms being the dungeons, where torturing be going on, are soundproofed! So I _can_ listen to her cries of agony and mercy." And she gave me a grin to let me know she knew the room was soundproofed after all – she was just playing with me. "Close the door" she ordered. "And then make her feel the pain."As soon as the door was closed I could feel my strength returning, but I knew it useless to make a dash for it – Jane and Corin would have me in milliseconds. "Now, have you anything to say before I-"

"No."

Jane frowned. "Very well then." She stepped forwards and yanked my arm closer to her, allowing the syringe to move up and down my arm. It lingered close to one of my veins. Then, without warning, she plunged the needle forcefully into the veins. I cried out in shock, regretting it immediately when she smiled.

This wasn't like my Change – it was much, much worse.

Jane, unfortunately, was right on the whole vampire-sense-heighten-thing. The pain was so intense that I could feel the path of the venom spreading throughout my body. It was slow and agonizing, made worse by the fact I couldn't cry out in pain or scream or do anything I wanted to do because I knew that would make Jane's day.

"Corin" Jane said disapprovingly. "I told you to not-"

"I'm not doing anything!" he protested.

"Well then" she sighed. "It seems we need more venom because Pheb clearly isn't in enough pain and I'm not having my entertainment." I heard the sound of her spitting venom into the syringe. I couldn't take any more of the agony I was in, so I screamed. Loudly.

Jane tutted. "So you need motivation, huh? Well, I can give you that." She smiled and leapt over to Alec, kissing him swiftly on the cheek. Without meaning to, I gave another cry. Jane's face lit up. "Oh, Pheb are you jealous?" she laughed manically.

"No" I lied through the pain. "Don't hurt him" I gasped. "To hurt me."

"And why not?" she cocked her head. "No, never mind. New idea! What would you like me to do to you?"

"Leave me and Alec alone" I managed.

She threw her head back in shrill laughter. "I never knew you were funny! Pheb, come on! Surely you must have _something._ Or else I'll be forced to-" she waved the syringe at me coyly.

"Erm" I began, desperate to avoid another injection. "Bite me?" I suggested. The shrill laughter erupted again.

"As if I'd dirty my mouth with traces of you! That's why I'm using this, dummy! Plus, biting doesn't spread the venom as much as the syringe. But, I suppose that's what you want, isn't it? Well, I haven't used my powers on you in, oh, I don't even _know_ how long!" she grinned at me and the oh-so-familiar pain that brought her such pleasure returned. Weirdly, it erased all pain of the venom, but maybe I was too caught up in this new pain to feel the old one…

Suddenly the door handle rattled and the pain ceased, the numbness returning. Except this time, I could feel the burning of the venom as it stayed in my system.

Caius appeared at the door. "There's been...a little…shall we say, disturbance? And Aro says the vampires are not to be trusted so I'm here to look after them all whilst you two help out with the…disturbance."

Wordlessly Jane and Corin left the room, to be replaced by all the vampires I knew to be in the castle - Peter, Charlotte, Nkechi, Baako, Gazini, Amun, Benjamin, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett plus another vampire I hadn't seen before – all in a trance-like state. Caius and Felix ushered them in.

I noticed the absence of Rosalie and my stomach dropped. They couldn't have done, could they?

"Hey Pheb" Felix greeted me with a wolfish grin, bounding over to me and thumping me on the back. "Long time no see. Or is it? I loose track of time often" he admitted. "D'you know, I don't think I've ever heard you this quiet" he laughed uproariously at his own joke, silenced by a look from Caius.

"Now is certainly not the time to be cracking jokes" he warned.

"Sorry boss" he muttered.

I wondered what the situation was. Whatever it was, it wasn't happening anywhere near the dungeons, that was for sure. The dungeons were, I had to admit, a pretty smart location for us – it was far away from everything, soundproofed and near-impossible to find without a map or prior knowledge of the castle.

I sighed in despair, and found, to my surprise, a sound came out. Which meant I could talk. I glanced guiltily around to see if anyone had heard, but luckily no one did. I moved my leg ever so slightly and found it did indeed move. Corin must be too distracted by the 'disturbance' to keep control over us!

I looked to Alec, who I found was watching me with an anxious expression, and mouthed 'move.' He frowned but flexed his arm, a smile spreading over his face. And then he sprang up – his fatal mistake.

Felix had him pinned to the wall in seconds.

"Why aren't you like Phoebe? Unless…Felix get her too, just in case" Caius demanded.

I was also pinned to the wall.

"Why aren't you-" he began, but was cut off by Alec.

"How about an answer for an answer? Like what is the 'disturbance' you're so concerned about?"

"You're hardly in any position to negotiate anything, boy. Answer my question!"

"Shan't."

"Phoebe?"

I remained silent, keeping the charade up.

"Hmm, interesting" Caius murmured. "Boy, answer or your mate shall be thrown across-"

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Answer my question then."

"I don't know, alright? Phoebe just-I mean, I just found I could move."

"Throw the girl" Caius ordered.

"You sure boss? She seems pretty limp to me" Felix questioned uncertainly.

"Do not disrespect me! Throw her!"

"No!" Alec cried. "Phoebe just speak, please!"

"Alright then. Answer Alec's question or I shall be forced to use my powers on you" I tried.

"You're bluffing. Zeus would never-"

"Would you like to try me, old man?" I questioned.

Caius weighed me up, but I could see the fear in his eyes – he was frail, wouldn't be able to take what I could throw at him. "It seems your friends are here to rescue you" he managed eventually. "Don't worry though, we can take them down."

As soon as he spoke I heard an almighty crash from up the corridor. Caius heard it too and threw Felix a panicky glance. "Felix!" he barked. "Your primary duty is to protect me!"

"Right-o boss" Felix dropped me and Alec to the floor and strode over to Caius, standing in front of him, a giant before a mouse.

"Are you ok?" Alec asked me quietly. I nodded my response, squeezing Alec's hand tightly, wondering what to do – was it friend or foe heading our way? Was there any point to try and rally the vampires? Was it really possible to love someone as much as I loved Alec?

I held my breath and the crashing continued down the corridor, edging ever-closer.

It had now reached the door. There was a muffle and then the door banged open.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! =D


	18. Chapter 18

I am terrible at updating…I am (once again) sorry!

**~ Chapter Eighteen ~**

To my relief and utter delight, Jacob stood, albeit naked with a hand covering his manhood, at the door, panting heavily. He grinned when he saw me. "Hey" he waved with his free hand, as though we'd last seen each other yesterday in normal circumstances. "Long time no see!" Felix chuckled, alerting Jake to his presence. "Oh, might need back-up" he muttered before exploding into his wolf form. He bounded into the room and pounced on Felix, closely followed by three other wolves, all grey, who did likewise so two were attending to Felix, two to Caius.

They had the upper hand…that was, until the vampires decided to join in the fight – and they weren't on the wolves' side.

They dived on the wolves' backs and tore at their fur, swarming and over-powering them one by one.

"Stop it!" I cried, but they took no notice. I braced myself and strode forwards, but was pulled back by Alec.

"They'll rip you to shreds" he warned. "Please, don't. Our best bet is to get out of here."

I frowned, remembering our last attempt. "What about them?" I gestured to the fight.

"They're beyond help – both vampires and wolves alike. But we have a chance…"

"They're not beyond help!" I insisted. "We have to help them!" Alec shook his head and something inside me snapped. "You don't care about them! They could all die and you wouldn't care so long as you were ok-"

"No! All I care about is you" he protested.

"Liar! You haven't changed at all, have you? You're still on the Volturi side" I didn't even know what I was saying any more, didn't care. All I knew was I had dealt with far too much crap in the past months and it was getting to me and I needed to take it out on someone, anyone. Unfortunately, this happened to be Alec.

"No I'm not! Please Pheb-"

But I had had enough. Without any thought, I dived into the fight, snarling and hissing, not caring I was tearing my friends' arms off. My vampire instincts were in full force so I wasn't even putting any thought into what I was doing, except I shouldn't hurt the wolves.

Fortunately, the vampires didn't seem to realise I wasn't on their side and I noticed more wolves had joined the fight, replacing those who were wounded.

Unfortunately, the wolves also didn't seem to realise I was on their side and so I lost one of my arms. But the biggest blow came when one of the wolves pounced on me, pinning me to the ground.

"I'm on your side!" I insisted, praying he would believe me because I knew it was the last thing I would ever say otherwise. The wolf hesitated, cocking his head to one side. One of the vampires seized the opportunity to save me, pulling the wolf off me and flinging him across the room. It then turned to me to help me up and I realised who it was.

"Nkechi!" I exclaimed.

She studied me, but didn't show any sign of recognition. Then, she gave up on helping me and turned back to the fight. I hauled myself up and saw the fight was near its end. The bodies of vampires and werewolves lay scattered on the floor. I couldn't look at them and I certainly didn't want to know who had perished. There was only four vampires and three wolves still fighting…and Alec in the corner, watching. I glared at him and turned to Nkechi, pulling her away from the fight.

"Nkechi, it's me, Phoebe – remember?" I tried. She stared at me, uncomprehending. Then she turned back to the fight. I sighed and so she wouldn't get seriously hurt, tackled her and removed one of her legs. She cried out, surprised I would do such a thing and fell to the ground. Then, I set to work on the other vampires, doing likewise to them. Then it was just me and two wolves. I nodded to the wolves, pleased to find one was Jake who turned into a human.

"Woah" he said. "That was…awesome! Aside from, y'know, the casualties. And what's up with you two? Lover's tiff?" he asked, looking from me to Alec and back again.

"Never mind that" I sighed, picking up my arm and carefully reattaching it. "Let's go kick some Volturi butt." I set off, without looking behind to see who was following, only heading to where the commotion – and presumably the fight – was. My search led me to the main hall. Alec suddenly appeared out of nowhere, blocking my way.

"Don't" he pleaded.

"Move out of my way" I shoved him and entered the hall. The wolves weren't faring quite as well here – all the Volturi were using their powers on them. I spied Zeus, fiercely guarded by Santiago.

I also spied Aro, trembling in a corner, looking terrified. I smiled and bounded over to him.

"Hello Aro" I greeted him. He looked up, startled. "I think I'm going to enjoy killing you" my smile widened. He screamed, trying to attract the attention of his Guards, but they were too busy saving their own lives so I tore him piece from piece and throw the pieces as far away as I could.

Then I fell to the ground in agony. Surprise, surprise it was Jane.

"How dare you!" she screeched, running towards me. I was so used to her pain that I found I could still kick. So I did. And she flew backwards.

"Phoebe!" I heard someone call. My head whipped round to see Alec's desperate attempt to fight off Santiago. At first I thought he wanted me to save him, but then I realised he wanted me to get Zeus. I gestured to Jane, hoping he would get the message but his attention was no longer on me. A fresh wave of pain overcame me as Jane approached me. She jumped on me, her teeth inches from ripping my throat out.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! =D


	19. Chapter 19

~ Chapter nineteen ~

I desperately tried to kick, but found I was incapacitated from the pain. From the corner of my eye I saw something – or someone – launch themselves at Jane, surprising her as much as it did me, but luckily I was no longer in pain. I forced myself up, pausing to see what had stopped Jane and with a jolt realised it was Alec. I glanced towards Zeus and saw a wolf finishing Santiago off.

I ran in towards them, smiling. The wolf stared at me and I recognised it as Leah. She growled as I came closer, making me slow down and throw my hands up in defeat. "I'm on your side" I called. "I'm not going to hurt you" I promised but she continued growling. "All I want is Zeus so I can get my powers back and sort this whole mess out." Still growls. "Leah? Move please." It was at this point when I was joined by Jake in wolf form, also growling. "Will both of you stop growling!" Instead of doing as I asked, the two began a fight. I was momentarily shocked, but then dashed forwards to grab Zeus from his plinth. "Please return my powers" I begged. He looked up and me, and then down at the carnage and seemed to realise his master was dead. His tiny hand gripped my wrist and my powers returned. I kissed him on the cheek and joined in the fight below, carrying him in my arms. I drained the entire enemy of their energy. Within a minute, we could fully assess the damage.

Seven wolves were either dead or unconscious whilst five were still conscious, including Leah and Jake who were looking quite sheepish, if it were possible for a wolf to look so.

Six vampires were conscious with countless others on the floor.

We all laughed joyously as we realised we'd won – we'd beaten the Volturi! I scanned the vampires for Alec, but I couldn't see him. I began to panic, searching the bodies for a sign of Alec, but didn't find him there. Where could he have gone?

I stumbled over the bodies to the vampires still alive – Edward, Kate, Alice, Carmen, Garrett and Tanya. "Have you seen Alec?" I asked hoarsely. They shook their heads pityingly. I looked desperately for Jane and found her drained of energy with an arm and a leg missing. I made my way to her, yanking her head up when I got to her and carefully controlling her level of energy. "Where is he?"

She shook her head but I gave her a taste of her own medicine. "I don't know!" she screamed. I stopped the torture to allow her to elaborate. "He just did this to me and disappeared" she hiccupped. I let her go and walked out of the hall numbly.

"Alec!" I called, wandering through the castle. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh you will be" someone called from above.

I looked up, startled. "Alec?"

"He's here – come and get him" the voice, male, taunted. I guessed the voice was coming from the roof so I made my way up. When I got there, I was shocked by what I saw.

A clearly deranged Caius, his normally carefully-styled hair sticking up all over the place full of knots, his eyes wild, teeth bared, was holding Alec hostage.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"To win!" he laughed.

I tried Jane's power on him, but found I couldn't use it. My thoughts went straight to Zeus – had he taken my powers away again? But then I could sense Alec's fear, Caius' manic glory, and…someone else's terror.

"Oh, what's that? Your powers don't work? Well, that would be because I thought ahead!" Caius' laughter chilled me to the bone. He walked over to a turret and kicked something behind it. Bella, bound and gagged by presumably ultra-strong rope, rolled into view. "You see, a threat goes a long way. Like the death of a loved one, for instance. Yes…it worked _very_ well with that big brute…Emmett?" he chuckled darkly. "As well as it will work for you!" he giggled. "Traitors to the Volturi are _always _taken care of" he reminded Alec gleefully.

"What _are_ you on about?"

He sighed impatiently. "I'm going to kill Alec. And then you and I shall be together, create a new Volturi, call it the Caituri and rule the world. Failing that, Alec still dies, but I get you to do the honours and then you and Isabella fight to the death. And then I kill the winner. And create the Caituri on my own."

"You're insane. What makes you think I'd be with you anyway?"

"Because then, both of our mates would be dead!"

"Right, great logic there. Why is Bella doing what you say?"

"I already explained" he sighed impatiently. "I threatened to kill Alec and then Edward."

"And you _listened_?" I directed my question to Bella, who shrugged as best she could. "This is crazy and I'm not having any part in this – give up!"

"Last chance" Caius warned in a sing-song voice, his hands resting on either side of Alec's face, ready to twist his head off.

"No!" I cried, darting forwards but something – or rather some_one_ – held me back. I twisted round, ready to kick Felix (who I presumed it was) in the groin but as I twisted my surroundings changed and I was released.

Momentarily stunned, my mind was slow to figure out what had happened. Then I saw Nkechi's anxious face and I understood.

"WHY did you do that?" I hissed, furious.

She looked hurt. "I didn't want you harmed."

"Well, thanks but no thanks. Congratulate yourself on getting Bella and Alec killed and letting a mental vampire escape." Her bottom lip trembled but I had one final blow. "I was doing fine without you and I could have teleported by myself if I had to. I hate you."

"I only wanted to help" and with that she ran off, leaving me to comprehend what I had done.

But instead of doing that, I took in my surroundings. Nkechi had chosen a spot which I recognised as the forest in Volterra that I teleported to eons ago. I smiled sadly. It would take at least five minutes even running vampire style to get to the Volturi castle and I was far too exhausted to even think of teleporting. Bella and Alec were dead for sure.

I sank to the ground in despair, the tearless sobs coming thick and fast. Why did Nkechi have to be so caring and _nice_? Why was life so unfair?

The noises I was making attracted a curious elk, which I descended upon without even realising how hungry I was. One elk was by far not enough so I went off in search off more.

I came to a herd who were feeding on grass and fed on three more before my thirst was fully quenched. Then I made the long journey back to the castle.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! =D


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages (again) but I had a bit of writers block and was debating on how to end the story (which I still haven't completely decided on so the next update might take a while too - sorry!). Anyway on with the story:

* * *

** ~ Chapter Twenty ~**

When I arrived, I was greeted by grim faces all round. "What happened?" I demanded to Alice, who looked worse than I'd ever seen her.

"I had a vision about what was happening on the roof" she explained. "Nkechi overheard and then disappeared. We decided to go on the roof to confront Caius but we found him dead. Along with Alec and Bella. I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine" I cut her off. My body and mind were working mechanically, as though my stint in the forest had rid me of all emotion. "We have to sort this mess out" I gestured all around me. "Find out who's dead and who isn't, do a body count, burn the bodies. Where's Carlisle?"

"Over there" she pointed and then burst into dry tears.

"What's the matter?" I asked, hugging her.

"It's…Jazz" she hiccupped. "I…can't…find…him…_anywhere._"

"I'm sure-" I began and then stopped. I couldn't give her false hope and truth was, it was likely he was dead. I gave her a final squeeze and then headed to Carlisle, stunned at my machine-like behaviour.

"Phoebe" he greeted me. "You're alive."

I nodded. "We need a list of everyone who fought so we can determine who's dead, alive and missing."

"I was just getting on to that. Emmett's gone to check the Volturi records. They're very organised so I'm sure they'll have files on everyone" he said grimly.

"I'll go help" I offered, desprate for something to do.

"Sure. He went to the office which is just down the corridor and to your right."

I nodded a final time and went off, following his directions until I came to a room filled with cabinets. Several were knocked over.

"Hey" I greeted Emmett.

He looked up from the cabinet he was looking in. "Hello" he said hoarsely. "Thought you were dead."

"I wish I was" I sighed, pulling the drawer out of one of the cabinets and leafing through the documents.

"Alec dead?"

"Yes. Along with Bella."

"We've all lost our mate then."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Esme's nowhere to be found, as is Jasper, and Bella, Rose and Alec are all confirmed dead."

Disturbingly, that eased my pain, knowing that I wasn't alone in feeling this…emptiness.

"Anyone else known dead?"

"No one's confirmed. Just a hell of a lotta missing people. Damn Volturi bastards. Least their loss is as great as ours."

We continued searching in silence, the only difference between us was that when done with a cabinet, Emmett kicked it over whilst I just moved onto the next one. I tried it once but found it only hurt my foot.

"Found it!" Emmett declared, handing the papers over to me.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No. I couldn't deal with it…if I found Esme or Rose" he shuddered. "Plus, I wanna read up on what they have to say on me" he waved a piece of paper at me. "It'd better be good."

"See you later then" I headed back to Carlisle and gave him the papers.

"Oh good" he managed a smile. "Maggie, would you photocopy these?"

"Sure" she took the papers. "How many copies?"

"Is thirty five too optimistic?"

"That seems fine" she nodded and took off.

I glanced around the survivors gathered in the entrance hall and was saddened by the lack of us. I caught Nkechi's gaze but she glared at me and turned away to talk to Gazini.

Maggie was quicker than I expected, returning with a stack of papers which she carried carefully.

"All right, listen up everyone!" Carlisle called, holding everyone's attention instantly. "We have a very unpleasant but necessary job on our hands. We need to document who's alive and who's not and separate the body pieces for each person if you can" he winced, despite being a doctor. "I ask that all of you commit yourselves to this task, no matter how upsetting it may be, as the more who partake, the faster it will be over and the less bodies you have to view. I have profiles of everyone present at the time of the fight and all you have to do is write dead or alive on the sheet if you find that person" he began handing the papers out to everyone.

"I put them in alphabetical order so it'd be easier" Maggie told us.

"Thank you Maggie. Now, we need to put alive on everyone here so if you'd just do that please." Everyone obeyed Carlisle. "And Alec and Bella are dead."

I carefully wrote _dead_ on Bella's and Alec's profile and _alive_ on Carlisle's, Alice's, Emmett's, Nkechi's, Gazini's, Maggie's, Kate's and Carmen's.

And with that, we set off.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! =D


	21. Chapter 21

I am really, truly sorry for not updating in _so_ long – I honestly didn't know it had been that long! I also understand if you are no longer interested in the story, but would be incredibly grateful if you still continued to read (and review!). I haven't updated as I've had exams, which I have probably taken far too seriously, but I know that is no excuse to leave you hanging so long. Anyway, one with the next chapter (and I promise the next one will be uploaded in a shorter time than 6 months but I can't promise_ when_ as I haven't written anything past this chapter and have to re-familiarise myself with the story!):

* * *

**~ Chapter Twenty One ~**

More than I'd feared were dead, but I was grateful for the ones who'd survived.

Eleazar, Kachiri, Senna, Siobhan, Esme, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Alec, Bella, Baako and Rosalie were dead. The dead ones on the Volturi side were Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Afton, Corin, Felix, Renata, Santiago, Dafne, Fulgenzio and Louis.

My mother and sister had, luckily, been terrified at the sight of the wolves and proceeded to hide and so they were alive and well. The wolves had lost eleven including Jon, Collin, and Brady; Demetri had run away; and, the biggest news of all, Leah had imprinted on Zeus!

But not even this strange and joyous news could lift my mood and I found myself on the roof, near to where Alec lost his life, staring out at the night sky.

It turned out Jake had a plan from the moment the Volturi appeared. He messaged his pack what had happened and asked that they rally Sam's pack to meet up and head to Volturi to 'kick some vampire butt'. Meanwhile, he and Nessie had headed to the Amazon to ask for help from the Amazon coven, and then to Alaska to do likewise with the Denali coven. He then ran out of time and had to meet up with the wolves, who headed to Volterra and, 'the rest, as they say, is history.'

It also turns out that the wolves have a 'true' mate in hybrids, and therefore the single wolves are clamoring to meet Nahuel's sisters. Typical men.  
No one is quite sure what to do with the remaining Volturi. Some say they should be destroyed, others that they deserve a second chance. I am undecided, though I personally saw to it that Jane was executed; no one opposed me.

Everyone has lost someone close to them, but it seems we Cullens came off the worst. Carlisle appears to be coping fine, Alice is unusually quiet, Emmett is taking his frustration out on inanimate objects and me…well, let's just say I'm coping the worst.

No one is sure what quite happened on the roof either on that fateful night, though it is assumed Caius was killed by Alec as he was finishing off Bella and used the last of his strength to kill Alec. At least my love died doing something noble; even if he died thinking I hated him.

A noise to my left made me jump but to be honest, I didn't care about anything anymore.

"Hey," Alice said, sitting beside me, dangling her feet over the edge.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"I saw what you were thinking of doing."

"Of course you did," I sighed.

"Don't do it," she pleaded. "For my sake. We're all suffering and this would just make it worse. We can rebuild our lives together."

"What's the point?"

"You know what? It's incredibly selfish of you, actually. Most of us are trying to keep cheerful for everyone else's sake whilst you've turned into the biggest…emo ever."

"Well then maybe it would make you cheerful again when the 'emo' goes."

"Well, I guess I won't stop you. Just think though; an eternity with Jane," she shuddered.

"So you think there's a vampire afterlife?" I asked, intrigued. "Plus, that would mean an eternity with Alec."

"Well, yeah" she shrugged. "But I reckon it'll be for everyone – not just vampires but humans and pets. I miss Mousey..."

"Mousey!"

"My only friend at the institute. Liberty's been helping me with the whole memory thing. And we've made a breakthrough with Eve and Susan," she grinned.

"Really?" I gasped. My sister and mother had been frightened of everyone ever since the fight. I hadn't even had a chance to speak to them.

"Yes," she nodded. "Liberty opened their memories up and they seem to remember you. That's why I came up here – they asked to speak to you."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

Alice shrugged.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I sprang up, offered her a hand, which she took and sprang up, though more gracefully than I.

"Follow me," she ordered, skipping off. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face me. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not doing what you were going to do."

"You can just say for not killing yourself, y'know," I sighed. "And you're welcome."

"Well yes, but then that wouldn't be technically correct – you can't kill yourself silly! You'd have to get someone to twist your head off and then tear out your limbs and then-"

"All right, Alice – I get it!"

"Just making sure you're _completely_ off the idea."

"I am," I assured her, even though I wasn't completely off the idea. "Shoo," I gestured downwards to get her moving again. She nodded and set off again, with me trailing behind.

As we walked through the castle, I nodded to the vampires we passed who nodded back out of courtesy. The mood hanging over the castle was very strange and mainly of sadness. The impact of what had happened had caused us all to think about our immortality.

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait and really appreciate any time you still have for this story. You have all been so amazingly loyal and I genuinely cannot express how happy I am when I see [FF Review Alert] in my inbox :)

The story will be coming to a close pretty soon – I just have to decide how to close it! Afterwards, and from now on, I'm also going to be focusing on blogging (about book reviews, not my dull life :P) so again, I would really _really_ appreciate it if you could possibly check out or even comment on my blog: [http:/]www][.a][confessionto][make.][blogspot.]com/] (just take out all of the [] as FF doesn't allow links or check out my profile with a link that _does_ work) which I will be updating a lot more frequently than this story! I would love you for_ever_ if you were also to follow (hint hint) but that would make my week...no, month...no, YEAR!

Thank you once again for being such incredible people :)

PS. I'm sorry for being a terrible updater!


	22. Epilogue

The update took me a little longer than I would have liked, but I had to reimmerse myself into Phoebe's world which took a while to get reacquainted with, as well as deciding exactly how to to end it, and I've been seriously busy with reading this summer (I genuinely think I've read about forty books!) and blogging, but I finally got round to it, and here it is – I hope you think that it is a fitting end to Phoebe's journey, and that most of the loose ends have been wrapped up.

Enough from me now, here is the final chapter:

* * *

**~ Epilogue ~**

"Phoebe," a female voice tentatively spoke my name, placing her hand on my shoulder. My fighting instincts were still running high, so I instantly spun to confront the speaker with my teeth bared and a fierce hiss before I even had time to register who had spoken.

Nkechi leapt back in fright, cowering when she landed some feet away. "I didn't mean–"

"Nkechi, I'm so sorry!" I began, hand covering my mouth in shock at my instinct reactions. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"You should not be the one apologising," she spoke softly, keeping away from me. "If I did not take you away…"

"No!" I protested. "If you didn't take me away, I'd be dead."

Nkechi shook her head. "You weren't saying that in the forest."

"I wasn't thinking properly!"

"Alec and Bella are dead because of me," her voice wobbled.

I crossed the short distance between us and hugged her tightly. "No," I said firmly. "Don't you dare think that! I was mad and angry and confused and a bunch of other emotions that I can't even put a name to on that day, but I didn't mean _any_ of it. Maybe they were, like," I took a shuddering breath, "_destined_ to die, but the fact of the matter is that they're dead and as the not-so-living we have to move on." It was the longest speech I'd made since my love's death, and contained the truest things I'd ever said – I couldn't mope around for eternity. _Carpe diem_ as the clichéd saying goes.

I released Nkechi from my grip and looked her right in the eyes. "Thank you for saving my life."

She hesitated, judging whether or not I meant it, then broke into a smile. "No problem. We good now?"

"Forever and always," I laughed, remembering how Alec used to say that to me about how long he would love me. I stopped short, remembering her similar loss. "I'm sorry about Baako – I know you two were close."

"Thank you. At least I still have Gazini, annoying though he is," her smile was forced, and I could tell she hadn't confronted her mate's death like I had mere moments ago. "Where are you off to?" she asked, quickly but efficiently changing the subject.

"My family," I beamed, only too willing to leave the depressing talk for later.

"Your family?" she was clearly confused.

"From when I was a human," I clarified. "My mum and sister were Changed by the Volturi, and were made to hate me, but apparently they're slowly coming back to normal."

"That's good," Nkechi smiled. "I'll let you go then."

"Thanks." We hugged again, and then I made my way back to a zoned-out Alice. "Alice?"

She shook her head, snapping out of her trance. "Sorry, having a senior moment there. You done making up?"

"Yup," I grinned. "Show me the way."

Alice nodded, and took off, leaving me in her wake.

"Hey!" I called after her, then followed her lead, sensing which way she had gone before coming to a stop outside the entrance dungeon.

"They're in there," she jerked her head in indication. "Good luck." She clasped my hand, before taking off again. I knew it was futile to ask why she was in such a rush – probably something to do with her "senior moment" – but too nervous to care. I pushed open the old oak door and was confronted with three people – my mum, sister and Liberty, who nodded meekly at me.

"Pheb!" Eve sprung up from a bunk bed on the far side of the room and grabbed me in an embrace.

"Hey squirt," I beamed, ruffling her hair like I used to. "Remember me now?"

"It's not my fault I got brainwashed," she sighed, hands on hips, and I burst into giggles at the absurdity of it all.

"Honey?" my mum began shyly. I looked towards her and she broke into a grin. "It _is_ you!" she exclaimed, getting up from her chair and making her way over to me.

"Who else would I be?" I stuck my tongue out playfully - again, like I used to.

"Erm…" Liberty fidgeted. "Would you like me to go?"

"If you would," I said, harsher than I mean to – the Volturi were, after all, the enemy. "Thank you for this," I added.

She nodded meekly again and blurred out of the room, leaving me with the ones I loved most in the world.

And I thought, as I stood there in the tiny dungeon room, that no matter what else would ever happen, I would always have my family; and that was enough to at least get me through. Things would inevitably happen, and we'd have our ups and downs, but I knew instinctively that they'd always be there for me, no matter what. With that realisation came another – I was the happiest I'd been in a long, long time and I would try my best to stay that way.

* * *

- The End -

* * *

Just to clear up any confusion:

**Why wasn't Phoebe like Marcus?**

Well, she was a bit at first, but unlike Marcus she wasn't really evil which I think would affect a lot of your emotions, like grieving or love; also, she came to terms with it, which Marcus never did, and realised that she still had things worth living for and those that still loved her, which Marcus never had, and as a result, their grieving processes were very different! I hope that makes sense :)

**What was up with Alice?**

She'd had a vision of Phoebe really happy with her family, and didn't see herself in the picture, so knew she had to skedaddle or the outcome could have been different. Also, she hadn't gotten over Jasper's death like Phoebe had, so she was a bit 'Marcus-like' in that respect, and seeing Phoebe really happy without her would have upset her a bit in the state she was in, and she didn't want Phoebe seeing her like that so she ran off :) Again, I hope that made sense!

_Feel free to ask any more questions and I will be happy to clear any confusion or unanswered questions you may have :)_

* * *

Well, this is the end of Phoebe's story; it's been a fun two-or-so years, and I know I haven't been the best updater, but I (*cue big cliché*) have seriously loved it, and I know it's really helped with my writing. But best of all? I've had you amazing guys helping me all the way through, whether it be with subscriptions or reviews or favourites, I'm grateful to each and everyone of you. Thank you!

I'm not sure if I'll be writing any more fanfiction (or if I am then not anytime soon as I'm about to start A Levels; actually, I'm getting my GCSE results on Thursday which I'm seriously nervous for!) but I am currently regularly updating my blog here, [http:/]www][.a][confessionto][make.][blogspot.]com/] (just take out all of the [] as FF doesn't allow links or check out my profile for a link that _does_ work), where I will be for the foreseeable future – I would love it if you could check it out, post a comment or even follow me *hint hint* :P

Anyway, this is probably my longest most rambling Author's Note ever, but also maybe my final one (!) and I _think_ I've said everything I wanted to, so I just want to say thank you again for making this worthwhile and sticking with Phoebe 'til the very end! xx


End file.
